


Harry Potter and the Reader Insert PoA

by anna12o



Series: Harry Potter and the Reader Insert [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Backstory, Cats, Charms, Christmas, Death, Death Eaters, Dementors, Diagon Alley, Flashbacks, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, Full Moon, Gryffindor, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Magic, Murder, Nightmares, Owls, Potions, Prisoner of Azkaban, Racism, Racists, Ravenclaw, Reader Insert, Sleeping draught, Slytherin, The Leaky Cauldron (Harry Potter), The Room of Requirement - Freeform, Thestrals, Toads, Transfiguration, Universe Alterations, Violence, Werewolf, Wiggenweld potion, Witches, Wizards, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Potion, spells, the Shrieking Shack, the whomping willow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: It's your second year at Hogwarts, and with Sirius Black on the run, Dementors at Hogwarts, and you and your friends still dealing with the aftermath of Tom's 'friendship' your past is closer than it has ever been before.
Series: Harry Potter and the Reader Insert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Summer Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this one gets a little dark. It is part of a series, so please read the first one so you can understand what's going on. We're dealing with Death Eaters, and everything that happened to reader's family in America, so be warned. That said, thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Late afternoon light filtered through the window, casting light over an oddly aesthetically pleasing combination of chemistry equipment and potions ingredients.

Several well worn books on both subjects lay propped open around you, a multitude of pens and pencils stabbed into the hair piled atop your head, a pair of safety glasses leaving an indent on your face as you carefully measured ingredients and monitored dials.

Outside the door languished your black cat, Ink, no longer the tiny kitten you’d carried in your pocket for most of the previous year, but a long, lanky, and troublesome teenager, exiled from your lab/ bedroom for his crimes- trying to eat your Newts Eyes, and breaking a (thankfully empty) flask.

You picked up a dropper of Flobberworm mucus and carefully moved it over the beaker you were working on. Two drops, and- SLAM! Something hit your window and your hand jerked, squeezing the entire dripper, and you didn’t even have time to swear before it exploded in a noxious cloud of green goo and black smoke that had you choking and stumbling away, desperately opening your window and finding an owl sitting there, Athena, a brown barn owl your friend Haley had bought the same day you’d gotten Ink.

You cast scourgify to clean out the aftermath of the explosion and helped Athena inside, untying the three envelopes from her feet and helping her over to the small rest center you’d set up for her, and she gratefully began gulping down water.

Haley took amazing care of her owl, but she’d been the only owl the four of you had used all summer. Thankfully your stay in America had been too short for letters, but after Ginny’s family had won seven hundred galleons from the Daily Prophet draw they’d gone to Egypt to spend a few months with Ginny’s oldest brother Bill. Meanwhile Haley was in France with her family, and Abbie was in Italy.

You, Haley, and Abbie knew how to use phones, but Ginny’s grasp on the things was tenuous at best, and your aunt didn’t even own one, so you’d been giving the bird quite the workout, going from Egypt, to Italy, to France, to England, and back again.

As Athena settled onto her perch for a nap you sat at your workbench to read the letter from Ginny, making a mental note to call Abbie and Haley from the payphone down the street as you set their letters for Ginny aside.

In the envelope was a letter and a photograph of the Weasley family in front of the pyramids, all beaming and waving at the camera. You added buying a picture frame to your to-do list before moving on to the letter.

_ Dear (Y/N), _

_ I’m really starting to feel bad for poor Athena, I’d offer to use the family bird, Erol, but he’s even worse off with how much my brothers have used him. _

_ I’d like to try a phone call again, and I think I did a better job than Ron when he tried to call Harry. We realized too late you’re not supposed to yell. _

_ Egypt’s been amazing. Bill’s shown us around all of the tombs, but Mum wouldn’t let me in the last one. From what Ron told me it was filled with mutant muggle remains, but no one would give me any more details. _

_ We’ll be back a week before term starts, and we’ll be in London to get Ron a new wand and our new school books. I hope we see you there, as much as I love my family they’ve been driving me mad! _

_ Mum’s more protective than ever before, Percy’s been unbearable since he found out he’s head boy, and Egypt’s given Fred and George countless prank ideas. _

_ How’ve you been getting on with Snape’s reading list? My brothers and I are still convinced this is some new form of punishment no matter what you and Haley say. _

_ I’ll pray you don’t fry your brain before school starts in any case. Hope to see you in London! _

**_🤍_ ** _ - _ _ Ginny _

You set aside the letter and began cleaning up the mess you’d made, making careful notes on the failed experiment as you did before writing out a reply to Ginny and letting ink back in. He gave you a dirty look before going to his spot on the bed to start grooming himself.

Athena watched you put your letter in an envelope and tying it to Abbie’s and Haley’s letters to Ginny with a distraught look on her face.

“Don’t worry, girl,” you aid, stroking her soft feathers, “I’m not sending you out tonight.” Athena seemed to visibly relax before settling in and closing her eyes while you filled both Ink and Athena’s food bowls and went to the kitchen, suddenly aware of how famished you were.

You had the apartment to yourself most days, not that you minded, your aunt was, frankly, a racist bitch, and the longer you knew her the more you understood why your mother had put an ocean between them. But, it was better than living on the streets.

Your aunt’s house elf, Zeekey, had left a plate of food for you in the fridge like she did every night, as you often lost yourself in your work. Zeekey was nowhere in sight, but you still called out, “Thank you!” before chowing down, reading that morning’s paper about the reason your aunt had been gone so much.

_ BLACK STILL AT LARGE _

_ Sirius Black, possibly the most famous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. _

_ “We are doing all we can to recapture Black,” said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, “and we beg the magical community to remain calm.” _

_ Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. _

_ “Well, really, I had to, don’t you know,” said an irritable Fudge, “Black is mad. He’s a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister’s assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black’s true identity to anyone. And let’s face it- who’d believe him if he did?” _

_ While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. _

Despite the serious situation you couldn’t help but laugh at the Daily Prophet’s description of a gun every time you read it before sobering as you remembered what your aunt had told you about Black, and wondering if Harry knew he was in danger, and why, split between whether you wanted him to.

Last year he hadn’t hesitated to face down a basilisk to save Ginny’s life, angrily dragging along the man who would have abandoned her, and wiped the memories of anyone who knew what he had done. Was that the type of person to go after a man as dangerous as Black for revenge?

You didn’t know, and you weren’t sure if you wanted to. You cleaned up your plate when you finished, and put on a jacket, going down to the phone booth at the corner with a handful of change to call Abbie and Haley.

***

By the time you hung up the phone it was pitch black out, the temperature dropping with the sun. You zipped up your jacket and started back towards the apartment, looking up at the sky and wishing you could see the stars like back home or at Hogwarts. You’d always liked the stars, but living in a city like London made it nearly impossible to see them.

You were about half way back when you felt someone watching you, the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end, and goosebumps creeping up your arms. You paused, slipping your wand out of your sleeve and into your hand, carefully looking around.

You were in a wizard’s neighborhood, and a few lights flickered in windows, the dim street lights barely holding on with all of the magic coursing through the streets.

Your eyes scanned the dim street, trying to work out what direction to run should anything jump out at you when your eyes landed on a narrow alleyway between two buildings.

“Lumos.” you muttered and your wand lit up, casting a pale blue light over the street, the nearest streetlamp finally giving up and flickering out.

You took a step closer, narrowing your eyes as you saw a massive black shape with a pair of dark, gleaming eyes. Your heart skipped a beat before you recognized the shape as a dog and relaxed a little, lowering your wand, “Hey boy,” you called, patting your lap and stopping a little, giving a whistle, “here boy, here boy, you hungry? I’ve got a nice, juicy hunk of meatloaf with your name on it.” The dog eyed you a moment longer, and disappeared into the shadows. You straightened, shoulders slumping a little in disappointment before you returned to the apartment.

You’d just hung up your jacket when the fireplace roared to life in a burst of green flames and your aunt stepped out, looking irritable and muttering to herself, not seeming to notice you. You were going to try and slip silently into your room, but you heard Harry’s name and had to pause and reconsider the plan. You breathed out a, “Fuck.” and followed your aunt into the kitchen.

“How was work?” you asked in a neutral tone.

Your aunt closed her eyes and sighed, “Busy, as usual. This Black mess has everyone in utter chaos, and now on top of that Harry Potter’s caused an issue with the muggles he lives with.”

“Oh?” you asked, casually getting a drink of water.

“He accidentally cast a wandless silencio charm on his aunt.”

You winced, “Let me guess, she ballooned?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Precisely. Then he ran off and managed to flag down the Knight Bus. Cornelius has him in the Leaky Cauldron now. Thankfully we were able to deflate and obliviate the woman.”

“Wait, Fudge is  _ personally _ involved?”

Your aunt stiffened a bit and you could tell her cheerful, lying façade was back up, that was all the truth you were getting tonight, “Of course, we can’t have children running around unsupervised, now can we?” she checked her watch, “My goodness, look at the time! You should really be off to bed now. Sweet dreams!”

You knew there was no point arguing, so you topped off your water, and went to bed, falling asleep surprisingly easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not really mentioned in the books, but I figured there was no way Lucius Malfoy wouldn't leak the story about the attacks on Hogwarts to the newspapers, and I added Sirius here because my thought was that he'd want to look in to anyone mentioned in a news article about Harry.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go do Diagon Alley to find Harry

The next day you waited for your aunt to leave for work before leaving your room, scarfing down the breakfast Zeekey had made and setting off towards Diagon Alley.

The innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron was an odd toothless wizard named Tom who vehemently denied Harry was a guest there.

“Miss, if you aren’t a patron I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Tom said.

“Alright, I get it, you can’t tell anyone he’s here just-” you paused to dig around in your bag, producing a pen and paper, “if there  _ were  _ someone here by the name of Harry Potter I would be greatly appreciative if you gave him this note.” you said, scribbling down,

_ Harry, _

_ The Innkeeper won’t let me up to see you, but I’d like to catch up. _

_ Meet me at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor at three if you want. _

_ -(Y/N) _

You slid the note across to Tom, he quickly read over it, and seemed to find it harmless, so he took it and tucked it into the pocket of his apron.

“Thank you.” you said, a little relieved, and went to track down a picture frame, a cat carrier, some more potions supplies, and a chemistry book you’d ordered through Florish and Blott’s, finishing your errands in just enough time to meet Harry.

You spotted his unruly mess of black hair immediately through the crowd, sitting at an outdoor table with a sundae in front of him.

“Oh, good, you got my note.” you said, sitting down across from him, putting your bags down at your feet.

“Yeah… How did you know where I was?”

“My aunt works at the ministry with Fudge. She told me what happened with your aunt. Are you okay?”

“I haven’t been expelled.”

“Good to hear, but not what I meant. Wandless magic is pretty difficult, even if you botched the spell, you must have been pretty pissed.”

“The Dursleys have that effect on me- What do you mean I botched the spell? I didn’t cast any spell.”

“A bad silencio spell can cause people to blow up.” you explained, “Are the Dursleys really that bad?”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

“Living with extended family who hates your guts, trust me, I get it.”

“You do?”

“I live with my aunt. She’s pretty much the worst”

“Maybe you should try botching a silencio charm.” Harry said, and you both cracked up.

“Seriously though, are you okay?”

“I’ve got two weeks Dursley free. I’m over the moon, I should’ve done this months ago.”

You snorted, “Something tells me you won’t get away with doing it twice.”

It was then Mr. Fortescue arrived at your table, setting a sundae identical to Harry’s down in front of you.

“Oh, I didn’t order this.” you said.

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house,” he said, leaving.

“He did the same thing to me.” Harry said.

“I should hang out with you more often.” you said, taking a big bite, “So, what are you going to do with your newfound freedom?”

“I thought I’d just explore Diagon Alley, every other time I’ve been here it was just to get school supplies. Any shops you’d recommend?” he asked, glancing at your bags.

“Well, this is just stuff for school.” you said, nudging a bag with your toe, ‘If you don’t mind waiting for me to drop it off I can show you around a little.”

After you finished your sundaes Harry helped you carry your bags back to your aunt’s apartment, waiting outside while you left them just inside the door, and then the two of you spent the rest of the day exploring various shops, and comparing your aunt to the Dursleys, and finding a depressing amount of similarities. You didn’t even ind missing a full day of research.

Over the next week whenever you needed a break or to let your room air out you met up with Harry, sometimes working on less intense homework together, sometimes just going in and out of shops, and you found yourself talking him out of buying more than one solid gold item.

However, it wasn’t until a day before the Hogwarts Express was leaving that you and Harry heard two people frantically calling Harry's name and you spotted Ron and Hermione waving from a table at the ice cream parlor.

“Oh, do you want to…” he vaguely gestured.

“That’s alright, if Ron’s here that means Ginny is too, I’ll go try and track her down.”

You watched Harry sit with his friends before turning, eyeing the crowd for any flaming red hair.

After checking all of the stores you could think of you were bout to give up and go ask Ron, but as you were passing your favorite potions shop you heard someone call your name and turned just in time to be crashed into, sending both of you flying to the ground.

“I missed you!!!” came a high pitched squeal somewhere around your left shoulder.

“Hi, Abbie, it’s good to see you too.” you said through your laughter.

“Please get off the ground.” Haley said above you in a long suffering tone before you felt hands helping you up, and once you had your feet under you you looked up to find Ginny Weasley, her freckled skin almost as red as her hair.

“Woah, what happened to you?” you asked, stepping back so you didn’t touch her sunburn.

“I fell asleep by the hotel pool on our last day there.” Ginny said miserably, “Mum got a potion to put on it, but it barely did anything!”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to use store bought?” you asked, shaking your head, “C’mon, I’ll make you one.”

You spun on your heel and ran straight into Abbie’s chest, and she wrapped her arms around you in a tight hug, “Jesus, how much did you grow?” you asked, voice muffled by her shirt.

“Six inches!” she chirped proudly, releasing you.

“So. Not. Fair.” Haley said, crossing her arms in a pout.

“I thought you went to Italy, not the Amazon.” you said.

“Wonder Woman says hello.” Abbie said.

“Who?” Ginny asked

“We can explain on the way, let’s go.” you said, starting towards the apartment.

“Is your aunt going to be home?” Haley asked, falling into step beside you.

“No, she’s barely been home all summer with Black’s breakout.”

“Did you see they put him on Muggle TV?” Abbie asked.

“They’re scared he’ll go on some sort of killing spree. The Muggles need to be alert too.” Haley said.

“Did you read how the Prophet described a gun?” you snickered into your hand.

“You Americans and your guns.” Haley said, shaking her head.

“A metal wand that kills people, c’mon, that’s hilarious!” you said.

“Well how would  _ you _ describe it?” Haley asked.

“A fast firing projectile weapon used by no-majes. And besides, a picture’s worth a thousand words, especially a moving one. They could’ve just shown one being used.”

“Where is a  _ newspaper _ supposed to get a gun?” Haley asked.

You opened your mouth and shut it again, “You know, I’d say something here, but knowing the articles some of those reporters write I really wouldn’t trust them to know what to do with a gun in their hands.”

The group fell silent imagining the consequences of  _ that _ scenario before Abbie asked, “How was America? You never told us how Andy liked his snow globe”

“I hope they don’t have any limited editions or anything, I’d hate to miss any since everyone in my family is a completionist.” you said, carefully avoiding the question.

“Well if you miss any I’m sure Andy can get them himself. When does he start school?” Ginny asked.

“He’s three years younger than me.” you said.

“I wish we could meet your family.” Abbie said.

“I do too.” you said.

“Don’t they ever come to England to visit your aunt or something?” Ginny asked.

“Mom hasn’t spoken to her sister since she went to America.”

“Wait, then how did you-” Haley began.

“This is it.” you said, ducking down the alley one of your room’s windows faced, “My aunt is kind of nosy, and the house elf has to tell her whenever anyone comes and goes from the apartment, but I use this way to sneak in and out all the time.” you felt along the wall until your fingers hit the invisible rope ladder you’d enchanted years ago, and you started climbing up, your friends close behind you.

Most of your room was already packed up in your trunk next to the door, so you opened it and found a small box labelled, ‘potions’ and withdrew a notebook from inside, flipping through, but you didn’t have one premade so you had to get the box holding all of your brewing supplies and ingredients and set up a basic space to start brewing.

“So now that we’re alone.” you said, your hands moving on instinct, “How has everyone been?”

Before leaving your compartment on the train last year the four of you had agreed it would probably be best not to discuss anything too serious where anyone else could hear or read what was said.

Which meant the nightmares that had plagued the four of you since the diary containing an imprint of one of the darkest wizards of all time, Voldemort, or as you had known him, Tom Riddle, had been destroyed. After a year of worming its way into your heads, leaving you with wounds you didn’t know could ever heal, you’d all been having nightmares on a nearly nightly basis, and though they had become less and less frequent over the summer you’d still been brewing a lot of sleeping potions to send with Athena whenever any of them used the code,  _ ‘I hate grape juice.’ _

“I haven’t needed a sleeping draught in almost a month now.” Abbie said softly.

“Really? That’s great!” Haley said.

“Have you guys been keeping up on those dream journals I gave you?” you asked.

“Yes, but it’s been nearly impossible to keep my sisters out of mine.” Abbie said.

“I didn’t want Mum to see me writing in a journal, so I was pretending mine was homework.” Ginny said.

“I’ve just been keeping mine under the mattress.” Haley said.

“Good, I couldn’t find much decent research on sleeping draughts, so I want to do the work for myself.”

“We’ll get them to you on the train.” Haley said.

You bottled the potion and put a stopper in, starting to clean up, “Alright, when you shower tonight use this as body wash. In the meantime…” you pulled a small vial from your potions supply, “This will numb the pain.”

Ginny immediately downed the potion, making a face at the taste, but the tension eased from her shoulders only seconds later and she groaned with relief, “Merlin’s beard that’s better, thanks (Y/N).”

You huffed onto your nails, buffing them on your shirt, “All in a day’s work.”

“Does that mean we can hug now?” Abbie asked.

You, Ginny, and Galey surrounded Abbie and converged. It would probably have been more effective if she wasn’t a foot taller than the rest of you, but she still grinned and did her best to hug back.


	3. Dementors on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You board the Hogwarts Express with your friends, but this train ride is unlike any other the Hogwarts Express has ever had.

It took you nearly half an hour to wrestle Ink into the cat carrier, so you had to chug down a Wiggenweld potion on your way to the train station for the scratches he’d left up and down your arms.

“I’m sorry, Ink.” you said as he glowered at you from inside the carrier, “But you’re just too big to fit in my pocket anymore.”

He gave a displeased sound somewhere between a meow and a growl before turning his butt to you.

“Drama Queen.” you rolled your eyes.

Wheeling your cart through the barrier you immediately spotted Abbie and her parents on the other side.

“Mum, I  _ told _ you,” Abbie said in an exasperated tone, “Hogwarts is safe now! The monster is dead!” she looked around and spotted you, running to grab your arm and drag you over, “Tell them, (Y/N), I’m perfectly safe.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs. Abbott.” you said, “I saw the monster die with my own two eyes, and the boy controlling it isn’t coming back. Besides,” you threw an arm around Abbie’s shoulders, saluting with your other hand, “I’m on high alert. If anyone wants to mess with Abbie they’ll have to go through me!”

“Not that anyone is going to.” Abbie added.

Mr. and Mrs. Abbott looked at one another dubiously.

“Look at the time!” you said, looking at your watchless wrist, “We’d better get our bags on the train, don’t want to be late!”

“Love you, bye!” Abbie said, and before either of her parents could say another word you each grabbed a cart, and ran for it.

You glanced over when you heard wheels rolling on your other side and saw Haley had joined you at a run, only slowing when the luggage compartment came into view.

“I take it you have the same problem as me?” Abbie asked.

“Yes.” Haley groaned, “Professor Flitwick had to write and tell Dad how I was involved- said he didn’t have a choice, and I just found out the real reason we went to France was so he could look at Beaubaxton’s.”

“You aren’t transferring, are you?” Abbie asked, sounding panicked.

“No, when he realized how rubbish our French is he decided against it for now, but I’m pretty sure he’s planning on signing Beth and me up for summer classes if anything else happens this year.” she groaned, “He’s  _ so _ overprotective, I wasn’t even attacked!”

“He’s just worried about you.” you assured her, trying to ignore the little twinge of jealousy in your chest. The only thing your aunt had cared about was monitoring what the press said about you after the story had been leaked, making sure their articles didn’t paint her in a bad light.

“Why are you pushing each other’s carts?” Haley asked as you reached the luggage cart and began loading things in.

“Oops.” you said, picking up Ink’s carrier and holding it against your side.

“I see redheads.” Abbie said, easily seeing over the crowd.

Abbie led the way through the crowd, doing her best to weave around strangers while holding your and Haley’s free hands, “Ginny!” Abbie called, taking her hand back from you to wave, and you saw Ginny turn before her face split into a grin, sunburn completely gone.

“Oh, hello girls.” Mrs. Weasley said when she saw you, immediately pulling each of you into a hug, and even if it was a bit awkward it felt good and you had to force yourself not to linger.

“I had hoped to see you girls, and I’ve made you all sandwiches.” Mrs. Weasley said, opening her enormous handbag, “Here you are, Ron… no, they’re not corned beef… Fred? Where’s Fred? Here you are dear…”

Over your shoulder came Mr. Weasley’s voice, so quiet you almost didn’t hear it., “Harry, come over here for a moment.”

Mrs. Weasley handed you your sandwich and you pretended to step out of the way of the others, moving to the other side of the pillar the pair stepped behind, and setting down Ink’s carrier, making yourself look busy shuffling everything in your hands around, catching the tail end of a sentence.

“-before you leave-” Mr. Weasley said tensely.

“It’s all right, Mr. Weasley,” Harry said, “I already know.”

“You know? How could you know?”

“I- er- I heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night.” Harry said, quickly adding, “I couldn’t help hearing, sorry.”

“That’s not the way I’d have chosen for you to find out.”

“No- honestly, it’s okay. This way, you haven’t broken your word to fudge and I know what’s going on.”

“Harry, you must be scared-”

“I’m not. Really, I’m not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can’t be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?”

There was a pause as Mr. Weasley probably flinched at the name, “Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I’m obviously pleased that you’re not scared, but-”

“Arthur!” called Mrs. Weasley, shepherding the rest onto the train and you dropped to one knee, pretending to tie your shoe, “Arthur, what are you doing? It’s about to go!”

“He’s coming Molly!” Mr. Weasley said, and you had to strain to hear his next, hurried words, “Listen, I want you to give me your word-”

“- that I’ll be a good boy and stay in the castle?” Harry asked gloomily.

“Not exactly. Harry, swear to me you won’t go looking for Black.”

“What?!”

There was a loud whistle and your heart skipped a beat when you saw guards walking along the train, slamming doors, you grabbed Ink’s carrier, poised to run.

“Promise me, Harry,” Mr. Weasley said quickly, “that whatever happens-”

“Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?”

“Swear to me that whatever you might hear-”

“Arthur, quickly!” cried Mrs. Weasley.

You picked up Ink’s carrier and bolted into the train just as the door shut.

“I need to talk to you in private.” you barely heard Harry mutter to Ron and Hermione as the train started forward.

“Go away, Ginny.” Ron said.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Ginny huffed before spotting you, “there you are, where were you?”

“Shoelace.” you said, following her back to your usual compartment where Abbie and Haley were waiting.

“What took you so long? We were worried you missed the train.” Haley said.

“Relax, I wouldn’t miss it, I don’t even have a flying car to steal.”

Ginny snorted a laugh as you opened Ink’s carrier. He slinked out, stretching and giving you a dirty look before pointedly going to sit on Ginny’s lap.

“Boy, you really showed me.” you rolled your eyes, “Someone’s not a fan of the carrier.”

“I had to get Acti a cage too.” Abbie said, stroking the little three eyed toad in her lap, “Maggy and Carla kept screaming every time he got anywhere near them. They just don’t understand, Acti is a free spirit! He needs to be able to roam free!”

“Bummer.” Haley said.

“You guys get it.” Abbie said happily

“Do you have your journals?” you asked, opening your bags and fishing out three vials, and exchanging them for the journals, “It might be a minute before I’ll have time to brew anything, so I got some sleeping draughts ready for you. Try and make them last.”

“Can we not be serious right now?” Abbie asked, “I mean, we talked yesterday, and we can talk later, so can we please just have some fun together before school really starts?”

“I think,” Ginny said, “We should make a rule. Conversations in this train car are to only be of trivial matters, henceforth.” she held her head up high, speaking solemnly.

“Seconded.” Haley said.

“Thirded.” Abbie said.

“Fourthed.” you said.

“Motion passes.” Ginny said and the four of you spat on your hands and clasped them together before bursting out into giggles, wiping them off on your skirts.

“So, what kind of dictatorship regime can we expect with Percy as head boy?” Haley asked.

“Honestly, I think the thing we  _ really _ need to worry about is Fred and George. They haven’t stopped pissing Percy off since we got the news.” Ginny groaned, and started describing all the pranks the twins had pulled on their older brother.

You flitted from topic to topic as the train wound north, rain gradually growing heavier as the sky darkened to pitch black and lanterns flickered to life inside, finding yourselves surprised when the train slowed to a stop.

“Are we already there?” Abbie asked, looking out the window.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere.” Haley said, looking with her, “I don’t even see any lights.”

You were the closest to the door so you stood, looking out and seeing heads popping out of doors all the way down the corridor. The train jerked to a sudden stop and your arm slammed painfully against the doorframe, hearing several distant thuds as luggage fell from overhead compartments. Then, out of nowhere all of the lamps went out, plunging the entire train into darkness, and you heard a few people scream.

“Did we break down?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t hear the breaks, and if the engine stopped we would’ve slowed to a stop, not jerked.” you said, raking your brain for everything Andy had told you about trains.

“Maybe we should ask the driver what’s going on.” Haley said.

“No, there’ll be a mob.” you said, “We should probably-”

Abbie cut you off with a gasp, “Something’s moving out there! I think we’re being boarded.”

“Do people still rob trains?” Haley asked.

“Cargo trains, maybe.” you said, drawing your wand, “Lumos.” a soft blue light glowed to life at the tip and you shone it into the hallway, nearly dropping it when you saw something move.

The shape moved forward and you saw a tall, hooded figure, it’s body cloaked all in black.

A hand emerged from its cloak, a withered, dead thing that looked like it belonged on the bottom of a lake.

You took a step back as the thing neared, and you went cold, it felt like all the warmth had been sucked from the room. Your body felt heavy and lifeless, and all you wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and die.

You felt eight years old again, small and frightened, your scalp stung, and you could almost feel the small rivulets of blood sinking down your forehead.

Your face was wet, when did you start crying? That scream. Sobbing? Who was pleading? Was it you? Those cloaks, those masks, “Mommy? Daddy?” had you spoken? You didn’t remember opening your mouth.

Your wand slipped from numb fingers, and you collapsed.

***

“-up, please, (Y/N), wake up!” someone was shaking you by the shoulders, and it felt like an icepick was lodged in your temple. You gave a soft groan, sitting up, your head spinning. When you opened your eyes, lights stabbed at them, and you felt nauseous. You reached up to remove your glasses, running a clammy hand down your face and realizing you’d broken out in a cold sweat.

When you put your glasses back on you looked up to see a man standing in the doorway, an older wizard with greying hair and tired eyes, “Are you the conductor?” you asked.

“No, I’m Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

Abbie and Haley helped you into your seat, “Are you okay?” Abbie asked.

“Yeah.” you said, looking past Lupin into the corridor, “What happened? What was that thing?” you looked around, spotting Ginny balled up in the corner, looking about like you felt, “Are you okay?”

You heard a loud snap that made you jump and looked to see Lupin breaking pieces off a large chocolate bar and handing one to each of you, “Here, eat this, it’ll help.”

You took the chocolate, but didn’t eat it, “What was that thing?”

“A Dementor, one from Azkaban.” Everyone stared at him as he crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

“Eat.” he repeated, “I need to speak with the driver, excuse me…”

“I’m going with you.” you said, standing up.

“Oh no you are not.” Abbie said, surprising everyone with how firmly she spoke.

She put a hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you back down into the seat, and you, stunned, obeyed.

“You just had some sort of fit and fainted. So, you are going to sit there and eat your chocolate, understood?”

“But-”

_ “Understood?” _

You slumped down in your seat, “Yes.” Abbie gave you a look and you pointedly took a bite of your chocolate.

“Good.” Abbie said, looking satisfied with herself as she sat back down, eating some of her own chocolate.

Professor lupin smiled warmly at the four of you, a twinkle in his eye as he left.

“Are you guys okay?” you asked, “Ginny?”

Ginny gave a little whimper, curling in on herself, and Abbie scooted closer, putting an arm around her and coaxing her into eating her chocolate.

“What happened?” you asked, turning to Haley.

“That thing came in and you- like an idiot I might add- tried to stand between us and it, and then you started shaking and mumbling to yourself. You dropped your wand, and then you collapsed.

“It started to come in, and there was this silvery thing that seemed to scare it off before Professor Lupin came in for a second, made sure you were still alive, and went off with the silver thing. He cam back a few minutes after the train started moving again.”

“D-did you guys… hear anything?”

“What d’you mean?” Haley asked.

“I thought I heard-”

“Ginny?” four heads jerked towards the door, finding Ron, Percy, Fred, and George standing there.

Percy moved first, and Haley moved to let him sit next to his sister, and as the Weasleys filed in, you backed up into a corner to give them room, staring silently out the window until the train arrived.


	4. The Hogwarts Coaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Hogwarts and find something very interesting taking you up to the castle.

When you gathered up your things you were surprised to find Ink had curled up in the back of his carrier, trembling. You reached in to scratch his ears before shutting the door and putting the cover over the case to protect him from the freezing rain pouring down outside.

You linked hands with your friends before joining the crowd of students surging out of the train, hearing Hagrid’s booming voice calling the first years as you joined the rest of the crowd onto a rough, muddy trail leading to what had to be at least a hundred stagecoaches being pulled by the strangest horses you’d ever seen. Pure black, and oddly skeletal with wings tucked against their sides.

“What’s pulling the carriages?” you asked one of the prefects herding students into the coaches.

“They pull themselves,” she said, but your friends pulled you onto the carriage before you could ask more.

“I feel bad for the first years crossing the lake in this mess,” Abbie said, shivering.

“That’s alright,” said a third-year on the coach with you, “In our first year Neville Longbottom fell into the lake, the giant squid fished him out and put him back in the boat.”

“Oh, yeah, we see that thing outside the Slytherin common room all the time,” you said, turning around on your seat to look out the window at the horses.

“What spell do you think they use?” Abbie asked, joining you.

Haley started making a few suggestions, and the rest of the journey to the castle was spent debating the subject.

“Who takes care of the coaches?” you asked.

“Hagrid, I think.” someone said, and then the debate turned to maintaining the spell vs. recasting it each year until the carriage finally entered through a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, and you felt a chill go through you seeing two Dementors standing guard on either side and for a split second you could’ve sworn they were looking at you. You spun around and sat down. When the carriage slowed to a stop you climbed out after everyone else and looked back at the line of the carriage behind you.

You noticed Draco nearby, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, looking like he was waiting for someone.

The second Harry stepped out of his carriage you knew why.

“You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?”

You looked at your friends, suddenly very relieved they’d been the only ones to see you collapse. They all nodded silently and you relaxed a bit, they wouldn’t say anything.

Malfoy shoved past Hermione, blocking Harry’s path, his eyes glinting maliciously.

“Shove off, Malfoy,” Ron said, his jaw clenched.

“Did you faint as well, Weasley?” Malfoy asked loudly, “Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?”

Rolling your eyes you called, “We get it, Malfoy, you’ve got a thing for Potter, can you please stop making it everyone else’s problem?”

A snicker drew up from the crowd and Malfoy’s face went red. Unable to help yourself you continued, “Sorry, Malfoy, it’s red hair, still not good enough to be a Weasley.”

You were already starting to feel better after the attack, and you spotted Fred and George grinning madly.

“Is there a problem?” said a mild voice as Professor Lupin got out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Lupin an insolent stare, composing himself with a new target. You could almost hear him calibrating, taking in the patches on Lupin’s robes, and his dilapidated suitcase, “Oh, no- er- Professor.” before smirking to Crabbe and Goyle, leading them up to the castle.

Fred and George moved in like sharks, edging Crabbe and Goyle out and flanking Draco, filling him in on the requirements of being a Weasley.

Haley elbowed you and you grinned, joining the flurry of students going up to the castle, and reaching the entrance hall through an enormous pair of oak doors.

The Great Hall looked as beautiful as ever, but before you could join your table you heard McGonagall sharply call, “Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!”

Standing next to her Snape drawled, “(Y/L/N), with me.” Your friends gave you wary looks, but you gave a reassuring smile, joining Harry and Hermione as they followed the two professors to McGonagall’s office.

It was exactly how you remembered it when you’d been there the year before, small and cozy with a large welcoming fire, but now McGonagall gestured for you, Harry, and Hermione to sit across from her at her desk where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sat, and Snape stood next to the fire where Dumbledore had been.

“Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that Mr. Potter and Ms. (Y/L/N) had taken ill on the train.”

Before either of you could say anything there was a soft knock on the door and Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Harry’s face went red as you sunk down into your seat, praying no one made the connection of you and him being taken aside and realized you’d fainted too.

“I’m fine.” Harry said, “I don’t need anything-”

“Oh, it’s you, is it?” Madame Pomfrey asked, ignoring Harry’s protests and bending down to stare closely at him, “I suppose you’ve been doing something dangerous again?”

“It was a Dementor, Poppy,” McGonagall said.

They exchanged a dark look and Madame Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly, “Setting Dementors around the school,” she muttered, pushing Harry’s hair back and feeling his forehead, then yours before turning to Hermione.

“Oh, I didn’t-”

“Ms. Granger is here for another matter,” McGonagall said.

“Well, they won’t be the last ones to collapse. All clammy, terrible things, Dementors, and the effect they have on people who’re already delicate-”

“Delicate?!” you exclaimed indignantly.

“I’m not delicate!” Harry said crossly.

“Of course you’re not.” Madame Pomfrey said absentmindedly, now taking your pulses.

“What do they need?” McGonagall asked crisply, “Bedrest? Should they perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?”

“I’m fine!” Harry said, jumping up.

“It was nothing, and we aren’t clammy, we just came in from the rain is all.” you insisted, already edging towards the door, but Snape blocked the way.

“I believe Madame Pomfrey will be the one to determine that,” he said.

“Well, they should have some chocolate, at the very least.” Madame Pomfrey said, now trying to peer into Harry’s eyes.

“I’ve already had some,” Harry said.

“Professor Lupin was handing it out on the train after the dementors left,” you added.

“Did he now?” Madame Pomfrey asked approvingly, “So we’ve finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies.”

“Are you sure you feel alright?” McGonagall asked sharply.

“Yes.” you and Harry said at the same time.

“Very well. Kindly wait outside with Professor Snape while I have a quick word with Ms. Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together.”

You walked out in the hallway and stepped aside with Harry, leaning against the wall next to McGonagall’s door as Snape stood a few feet away and Madame Pomfrey started back towards the hospital wing, muttering to herself.

“So, you too, huh?” Harry asked quietly.

“Please don’t tell anyone." you said with a cringe.

“Trust me, I won’t,” Harry said, looking down at his feet.

You looked over at him, chewing your bottom lip, considering your next words carefully, “Did you… hear anything before you, y’know…”

Harry looked up at you in surprise, “I heard- I thought I heard a woman screaming. Did you?”

You nodded slowly, “I heard begging, pleading.” your hands went cold, and you stuffed them into your pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking as McGonagall emerged right behind Hermione, who looked very pleased about something.

Your mind was racing as you marched down to the Great Hall, finding everyone already seated, and Professor Flitwick carrying away a mangy old hat and a three-legged stool.

“Oh,” Hermione said softly, “we’ve missed the sorting!”

McGonagall and Snape strode up to the teacher’s table while Harry and Hermione went to Gryffindor’s table and you found a space with your roommates.

“Where were you?” asked Eliza Riley, a girl with black hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes.

You opened your mouth, trying to think up a lie, but before you could say anything Professor Dumbledore stood, beaming at all of the students before him.

“Welcome!” he said cheerfully, “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…”

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing, “As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.”

He paused, not looking particularly pleased about this fact.

“They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even invisibility cloaks.” your eyes flicked over to where Harry and Ron sat, “it is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy, and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors.”

Dumbledore paused again, looking very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

“On a happier note.” he continued, “I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

“First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, though there were a few who had seen Professor Lupin staving off Dementors that clapped hard, you amongst them, and Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

Everyone at the Slytherin table looked at Snape, staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin.

It was common knowledge that Snape had been flying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position for years, but even the moronic Gilderoy Lockhart who had ineptly filled the position last year had never garnered a look like Snape was giving Lupin. It wasn’t simple disgruntlement of not getting a job. This was pure and simple  _ loathing _ , the likes of which you’d never seen on the Potions master’s face.

“As to our second new appointal,” Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Lupin died down, “Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.”

The hall erupted in applause as Hagrid, face as red as a ruby, stared down at his hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

Hagrid wasn’t a full wizard, he’d been wrongly accused of killing a girl in his third year, and had been expelled, his wand broken. Last year you had played a part in clearing his name, and so you knew how big of a deal becoming a teacher was for him.

As the applause finally died down Dumbledore continued, and Hagrid wiped his eyes with the tablecloth.

“Well, I think that’s everything of importance. Let the feast begin!”

The golden platters and goblets adorning the table were filled at once with every type of food imaginable and you dug in, suddenly famished.

“You didn't’ answer.” another one of your roommates, Mia hill with dark skin and curly brown hair, said.

“I talked to Professor Snape last year about getting more complex potions to work on and he gave me one hell of a summer reading list, so he wanted to know if I’d managed to finish it.” you lied smoothly.

“Did you?” your final roommate, Gracie Smith, with short blonde hair and brown eyes, asked.

You scoffed, “Obviously.”

After everyone had eaten their fill and the food had all vanished away Dumbledore gave the word to leave and the students all rose, prefects herding first years to their dorms, but you fought against the tide to speak with Hagrid.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had reached him first, McGonagall shooing them away when Hagrid lost his composure, and you waited for him to regain it before approaching.

“Congratulations, Hagrid!” you said cheerfully.

“Aye, thank ye.” he said with a ruddy grin, “Great man, Dumbledore, came down ter me hut when Professor Kettleburn said he’d had enough, it’s what I’ve always wanted.”

“Well if there’s anyone suited for the position, it’s you.”

“Well, we’ll see, me first class is tomorrow, are you in it?”

“Third period, actually.”

“Then I’ll see you there. An’ don’ think I’ve forgotten the part you played in this! I ought ter have you and yer friends down ter me hut fer tea.”

“We’d be delighted, but, Hagrid, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s about the carriages… and what’s pulling them.”

Hagrid’s giddiness drained to sympathy, “Ah, so yeh can see the Thestrals then.”

“Is that what they are? Why couldn’t anybody else see them?”

“Tricky creatures, Thestrals. Plenty o’ folks think they’re bad luck, but they’re perfectly harmless. Thing is though, you can only see them if ye’ve seen death.”

An ice dagger shot through your heart, “Oh. That’s a bit macabre.”

“They really are great creatures, one o’ these days I’ll take yeh down ter see em’.”

“Sounds like a plan, and congratulations again, Hagrid, you really do deserve it.”

***

That night you lay awake staring at the emerald green canopy above you, unable to get your brain to shut up, but not wanting to take a sleeping draught, you tugged your nearly empty trunk out from under your bed and emptied its contents onto the bed, closing the curtains and casting a silencing charm on them.

You’d charmed the boxes housing your books and potion supplies before leaving Hogwarts the year before, knowing you’d need more space than your trunk allowed for everything you wanted to bring with you this year, but hadn’t thought of a workspace then, so you’d bought a medium locking suitcase to bring along. Opening it you pulled out the invisible rope ladder from your window, took a breath, and cast the spell.

You opened the case and beamed.

Inside wasn’t exactly an enormous space, but it was a room the perfect size for your workshop. You tossed your ladder in, picked up your boxes, and climbed in to get to work.


	5. That Didn't Take Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really was too much to ask for a first day without incident, wasn't it?

The next day before breakfast you downed a freshly made wideye potion and climbed out of your case, fully dressed, and slid it back under the bed before your roommates stirred.

You were one of the first people at breakfast and had finished eating before the steady stream of students started filling the Great Hall.

You’d just finished eating when someone cleared their throat behind you, and you turned to see Professor Snape standing there, “Good morning, Professor.”

“I expect to see you after classes in my office. I believe we have some business to attend to.” and without waiting for a response he turned and left.

Five seconds later Abbie plopped down next to you, looking like death warmed over.

“You know it always amazes me you’re not a morning person,” you said.

Abbie pressed a finger to your lips, “Shhhhhhh…” and she started mixing together the diabetes in a cup she called coffee.

“What’s the plan?” Ginny asked as she and Haley joined you.

“First we need to find a defibrillator for Abbie here,” you said.

“A what?” Ginny asked.

“Unfunny joke,” Abbie mumbled around a mouthful of toast.

“Snape wants me in his office after class, so I’ll have to meet you guys after that.”

You heard a bout of laughter near the end of the table and glanced up just in time to see Draco miming a ridiculous faint in Harry’s direction.

“Hey Potter!” shrieked Pansy Parkison, “Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!”

Harry ignored them, going over to the Gryffindor table.

“Christ they’re morons,” you said, rolling your eyes.

“Just ignore them, they’ll get bored eventually,” Haley said, reaching over the table to hold your hand.

“Dad had to go to Azkaban one time.” Ginny said, “We weren’t supposed to hear, but he told Mum about it. Said it was the worst place he’d ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad there.”

“When Snape pulled me aside last night I went with them to McGonagall’s office. Madame Pomfrey was there to take a look at us, she said more students will probably faint with the Dementors here.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and Malfoy’ll be next.” the three of you turned to stare at Abbie in surprise, she paused and blinked back at you, “Did I say that out loud?”

You couldn’t help but crack up laughing as Ginny and Haley continued staring at a now blushing Abbie, “I am so proud of you.” you said, throwing an arm around her shoulders as she hid her face in her coffee.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Slytherins,” Haley said, shaking her head.

Just then Hagrid entered, a ferret absentmindedly swinging from one hand as he stopped to chat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the way to the staff table.

“Anyone else mildly terrified of taking his class?” Haley asked.

“He assigned a biting book, I’d be more concerned if you _weren’t_ scared,” Ginny said.

“Hagrid’s been around all sorts of dangerous creatures, and he’s still in one piece, unlike Professor Kettleburn. That’s gotta be a big endorsement.” you pointed out.

“The books aren’t that hard to handle, you just stroke their spines,” Abbie said.

“How do you know that?” Haley asked.

She shrugged, “Mine seemed upset, I thought it just needed to be calmed down, and I was right.”

“C’mon,” Haley said, picking up her bag, “We’ve got Transfiguration first, don't’ want to be late.”

You gathered your things and grabbed a shelled boiled egg, crushing it in your fist and slipping it into a side pocket in Pansy Parkison’s bag.

***

It took exactly two classes for something to go wrong.

You were in Charms class when someone howling dramatically interrupted Flitwick and had everyone in class running for the door to find Hagrid carrying Draco to the hospital wing.

Rumors started immediately, with some saying a rabid animal had gone after Malfoy unprovoked, and others saying Malfoy had been taunting some creature into attacking, and every time you heard the story it changed, until lunch when Ginny returned from speaking with Ron to the Hufflepuff table.

“It was a Hippogriff,” she said as she sat.

“A what?” you asked, trying to place the animal.

“Sort of like a Griffon, but eagle and horse,” Haley explained.

“Bad news for Hagrid’s class, though.” Ginny said, “Malfoy pissed it off and got himself hurt.”

Your head thunked down on the table, “That moron is an embarrassment to the whole house.”

“Good thing his father’s not one of the school governors anymore or Hagrid would be finished.”

“He still might be. Governor or no the Malfoys are a pretty influential family,” you said. “Most Slytherin families are.”

Haley looked at you. “How much of the house do you think will back Malfoy on this.”

“No one will really admit it publicly, united front and all, but most people are still pretty pissed with Malfoy after everything he was spouting last year about the No-Maj Borns. So if at all possible _please_ make it clear they’re the loud minority.” You said.

“Noted,” Haley said.

“Alright.” you stood, gathering several kippers in a cloth napkin, “I’m gonna stick these under a few pillows in the Slytherin dorms before our next class. You guys wanna come?”

“Yeah, okay,” Ginny said, standing and grabbing some stinky cheese while Abbie and Haley stayed behind.

“How will we know which bed belongs to who?”

“I did a lot of nighttime wandering last year. Made a chart in case I ever needed it, and I checked it last night, it matches.”

“Remind me to never piss you off.”

“Good policy to have,” you said, holding a straight face as long as you could before bursting into a fit of laughter with GInny.

“I never got a chance to ask.” you said as you reached the dungeons, “Are you okay> After that Dementor I mean. You looked pretty bad on the train- no offense.”

“Couldn't have looked half as bad as you.”

“Gee, thanks. But seriously, you good?”

“I’m fine, the chocolate helped a lot. But, do you think it’ll be that bad every time we get near one?”

‘Maybe it’s just a first exposure thing. Besides, I’m sure they’ll do everything they can to keep them away from students. We probably won’t get that close to one again.”

“Feeling optimistic, are we?”

“Thought I’d try it out.” you said with a shrug, taking Ginny’s free hand and giving it a squeeze, “You know I’m here for you though, right? We all are.”

“I know, and I’ll make sure I remember that.” she squoze back.

“Good.”

“You think we could find some of Malfoy’s shoes to put these in?”

“God I love the way you think.”

***

As you and your friends left your last class for the day Abbie asked for what felt like the millionth time, “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t want us to wait for you?”

“Abbie, you seem to keep forgetting, I  _ wanted _ this, I’m not being punished. I just need a little more challenge in potions to push myself.”

“This will be a good thing for her.” Haley said, “ _ Relax _ , you’re letting the rumors about Snape get the best of you. (Y/N) will be fine. And I mean, really, after facing down a Basilisk and You-Know-Who how bad can Snape be?”

“Thank you, Haley.” you said sincerely as you reached the dungeon staircase, “I’ll meet you in the library after. Try not to have too much fun without me.”

“But are you  _ sure- _ ” Abbie started.

“Yes!” you half laughed, breaking away from your friends and descending into the dungeons.

Before going to Snape’s office you stopped by your dorm, grabbing the thick accordion folding housing all of the extra summer homework Snape had given you and nearly running to his office, eager to turn in your hard work.


	6. The Dementor's Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Professor Snape, but not for the reason you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Seriously, this chapter is dark as hell, I am not kidding, this chapter, in particular, is the reason this fic is rated T. You can skip this one and read the next one, I'm putting in a little summary of this chapter in the next one so if you don't want to read about actual child murder then go ahead and skip, the story will still make sense.

When you reached Snape’s office the door was shut but opened just before you knocked, and Professor Lupin had paused in the doorway, still looking inside as Snape spoke, “-more than capable of brewing it. Fortunately, it doesn’t actually take that long to make, but is merely a complex process.”

“Thank you, Professor Snape,” Lupin replied stiffly, turning, and startling when he saw you in the hallway.

“Ah, (Y/N), is it?” Lupin asked, looking nervous.”

“Hello, Professor, I have an appointment with Professor Snape, but I can come back if-”

“No, no, I was just leaving. Good day,” he said, awkwardly stepping around you and hurrying off.

You looked into Snape’s office in time to see him putting away a sample of what looked like wolfsbane.

“Ms. (Y/L/N), excellent timing.” Snape said, “Please, come in, and shut the door behind you.” he said, moving to sit at his desk and lacing his fingers over it.

“I brought all of my reports. I’d like to thank you for the reading list, fascinating material, I learned a lot, and while I was working on the reports it brought up a few questions, and I was running a few of my own experiments, I put my findings in the last slot, I was hoping you might take a look at them?” you asked, tentatively offering Snape the folder.

He took it, opening it and looking over its contents before setting it aside, “Yes, I will read through all of this, but that isn't’ the reason I asked you here today.”

You felt yourself deflate a little, “It isn’t?” you asked, trying to keep the disappointment from your voice.

“I need to speak with you about your experience with the Dementor on the train.” he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

“Oh.” you said, sinking into it, “What about it?”

“As we do not know how long the Dementors will be at this school it is, of course, my duty as head of house to ensure the Slytherin students will not be poorly affected by their presence. So, I need to know if your… reaction was one of first exposure, or if it will recur throughout the school year.”

“And how will you do that?” you asked nervously.

“How much do you know about Dementors?”

“Not much, just that they guard Azkaban, and can make people go crazy.”

“It’s a bit more than that.” Dementors are foul creatures, they feed on the misery of others, sucking away all joy and happiness. If at all possible they will feed on you until you become something like themselves, cold and soulless, with nothing left but the worst experiences of your life.

“People who have had normal, happy lives are less affected by Dementors. They have less misery to be drawn upon. This is why you were more reactive to the Dementors than your classmates, the same as Mr. Potter. What I need to know is why? What memories was the Dementor drawing on?”

Nausea coiled in your stomach, and a sour taste filled your mouth, the lie was out like an instinct, “Last year. The Chamber of Secrets. When I was facing Tom Riddle.”

Snape narrowed his eyes at you, watching you closely and sending your nerves alight with his scrutiny as you did your best to maintain your poker face.

“You’re lying.” you opened your mouth but he cut you off, “Don’t try to deny it. Tell me the truth, (Y/L/N).”

“I-I am. He cast the cruciatus curse on-”

“The truth. Now.”

“I-I-” you stammered, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Snape slowly rose to his feet, resting his hands on his desk as he loomed over you.

Before you knew you’d even moved you were tripping over your chair, flight instinct kicking in as you moved for the door.

Snape’s wand was in his hand in a flash, the door audibly locking with his snarl of, “Colloportus. Tell me the-”

“No!” you said, so suddenly and so firmly you surprised yourself. Turning to face the professor you set your jaw, “No.”

Snape raised his wand at you, and you drew your own, but not before, “Legilimens.”

And the breath was stolen from your lungs as you were thrown into the past.

***

_ “Wake up, (Y/N)!” the breath was knocked from your lungs as Andy jumped on you, jerking you from sleep. _

_ “Andy!” you shouted, shoving him off. _

_ He fell to the floor, laughing, “Get up, (Y/N), it’s Christmas!” those two words had you awake and happy in an instant as you joined him running to wake up, Ryan, Sophie, and your parents who, sleepy but smiling, followed to the living room where their four kids were dancing around the Christmas tree. _

_ “Look what Santa brought us!” Andy exclaimed. _

_ “He ate the cookies we left!” you pointed to the empty plate. _

_ “He sure did.” your dad said, smiling to your mom and patting his stomach as he sat down, “Let’s open these presents!” _

_ You spent the morning gleefully ripping away wrapping paper until only one present remained, a big box you’d oh so carefully wrapped and made sure was saved for last. _

_ “Okay, Andy, now open mine!” you said, sliding the box towards him. _

_ A wide grin split his face as his small, chubby hands tore in, his jaw dropping when he saw what was inside, reverently lifting out the conductor’s hat. _

_ “Do you like it?” you asked, bouncing with excitement. _

_ “A conductor’s hat!” Andy shrieked, jumping to his feet, “Mommy, Daddy, look! It’s my very own conductor’s hat!” _

_ “Try it on, buddy.’ your mom said and Andy did, the brim falling over his eyes and ears. _

_ Your shoulders dropped in disappointment, “It’s too big!” _

_ “He’ll grow into it.” your dad said, ruffling your hair. _

_ “Here, put on the bandana.” your mom said, pulling it out of the box and helping Andy secure the red fabric around his neck. _

_ “(Y/N), you wanna help me put my new train set together?” Andy asked, pushing the hat back up so he could see. _

_ You jumped to your feet and saluted, “Mechanic (Y/L/N) at your service Mr. Conductor, sir!” you said, bursting into giggles as you helped Andy gather up the boxes and carry them to his room, putting the tracks together, and playing with the trains all day, barely taking a break to eat lunch _

_ “(Y/N), Andy, wash up for dinner!” your dad called from the kitchen as you and Andy tested how many cars the new tank engine could pull. _

_ “Just a minute!” you called, hooking up another one. _

_ “No, now-” A loud crash cut him off. _

_ “Ryan, Sophie, run!” your mother screamed from the living room. _

_ You jumped up, turning off the train and the light, dragging Andy under the bed, accidentally knocking his hat off. _

_ The blankets settled right as the light turned back on and a man wearing a long black cloak walked in, turning the light back on and looking around a moment before turning to leave, crushing Andy’s new hat underfoot on his way. _

_ Andy let out a little whimper and you slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The man stomped over to the bed. He lifted the cover and you pushed Andy back, so when the man reached under it was you who he grabbed ahold of by the hair, dragging you out. You screamed, tears coming to your eyes as chunks of your hair were ripped out by the root. _

_ “(Y/N)!” Andy shouted, scrambling out after you. _

_ “Andy, no!” you screamed as the man grabbed Andy by the back of his shirt, hauling him into the air with you as Andy choked and struggled. _

_ In the living room, he dumped you on the ground in a line with Ryan, Sophie, and your dad, across from your mother, on her knees. _

_ Another man in a cloak stood behind her, holding her up by her hair, a wand pressed to her temple, tears streaking down her face as she pleaded, “Please, please let them go, it’s me you want, just let them go!” _

_ “Oh this is about more than just you.” one growled, stepping forward, aiming his wand at her, “This is what happens when you mix with filth like  _ him _.” the man pointed his wand at your dad. _

_ “Hugh, please, they’re just children, just let them-” the man, Hugh, slapped her. _

_ “Shut your mouth, whore. They’re filth! You have the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself running through your veins, you’re a pureblood, and you mix with an inferior race? It’s revolting, and now we’re here to clean up your mess, starting with this vermin.” _

_ “No! No, please, no!” your mother shouted to no use. _

“Avada Kedavra!” _ Hugh hissed, there was a flash of green light, and a thud, you looked over to see your father, dead on the floor. _

_ “Daddy!” you screamed, lurching towards him, but a boot kicked you back to where you were. _

_ “Now for the abominations!” another man said. _

_ Once again Hugh aimed his wand,  _ “Avada Kedavra!”

_ Your mother screamed as Ryan fell dead to the floor. _

_ This time there was no pause,  _ “Avada Kedavra!”

_ Sophie fell dead next to you. You squoze your eyes shut, knowing you were next,  _ “Avada-”

_ “She’s a pureblood!” your mother screamed. Everyone froze. _

_ “What did you say?” Hugh asked, aiming at her again. _

_ “She isn’t his.” she sobbed, looking up at him, “She’s yours.” _

_ “Mommy?” you asked. _

_ “(Y/N), I’m so sorry, I never wanted you to find out.” _

_ “Shut up!” Hugh backhanded her, starting to pace, “You’re lying. You’re a lying whore!” _

_ “Look at her, Hugh. Look!” _

_ He stopped in front of you, the tip of his wand pressing against your chin, lifting it up. He wore a mask like a skull, cast in shadows by his hood, and through the holes eyes identical to your stared at you. He shook his head, backing away and pacing again. _

_ “No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” he stopped, “Why didn’t you tell me?” _

_ “Mommy?” you called, looking to your mother, “Mommy is Daddy not- not my real Daddy?” _

_ “He is, honey, I promise you he is. Blood doesn’t make fam-” _

“Avada Kedavra!”

_ A flash of green and she fell, dead. _

_ Hugh ripped off his mask and threw it across the room with a scream. _

_ You looked up at him, tears welling in your eyes as his face was seared into your memory in brutal detail. The five o’clock shadow, the now red eyes, the tear streaks, all on a face far too similar to your own. You wanted to throw up. _

_ Andy whimpered, sinking into your side. _

_ One of the others grabbed Hugh by the shoulder, “Are any of the others…” _

_ “No. It was only one time.” _

_ “What do you want to do?” _

_ Hugh looked at you and Andy cowering on the floor, anger twisting his face, “Get him away from her.” _

_ One of the men grabbed Andy, threw him, he crashed against the Christmas tree, knocking it over. Hugh aimed,  _ “Avada Kedavra!”

_ “No!” you screamed as Andy went limp. _

_ Your family lay dead on the floor around you, and you began breathing faster, anger, unlike anything you’d ever felt before rose within you, magic swelling, bursting with your fury, your hatred, exploding out of you. _

_ And everything went white. _

***

You barely stopped yourself from punching Snape in the face, instead, swinging around and slamming your fist into his solid oak door with a sickening crunch and a white-hot pain that shot up your arm, but you didn’t stop, punching again and again until you didn’t even feel it anymore and your back hit the door as you slid to the floor, hiding your face in your knees.

Snape slowly knelt next to you, fitting a flask in your good hand, “Drink.” he ordered, beginning to cast healing spells on your other hand.

You sloughed back the potion, letting your head thud against the door as you squoze your eyes shut tight.

“What happened?”

“I killed them,” you said, voice raw as though you’d been screaming. Had you been? You couldn’t remember, “My magic just… exploded out. Destroyed the bodies. Destroyed the house. MACUSA found me in the ruins. They kept me in a psych hold for a year before shipping me here to live with my aunt. I was eight.”

Snape began wrapping your hand in bandages, “I need to take you to Madame Pomfrey.”

“I’ll take myself.”

To his credit he didn’t argue, “I believe it would be best for you to learn how to defend yourself against Dementors.” he seemed to cringe at his next words, “I can tell Professor Lupin-”

“Can you teach me?”

He blinked in surprise, “I wouldn’t think you’d want-”

_ “Can you teach me?” _

“Yes.”

“The fewer people know about this the better. I don’t want anyone pitying me.”

“Saturday morning after breakfast, meet me in my classroom.”

“Yes sir.” you climbed to your feet and drew your wand,  _ “Alohamora.” _ you opened the door, “And Professor?”

“Yes?”

You met his gaze, your eyes cold and hard, “Never do that again.” you turned, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this chapter took a lot out of me. I always write in a notebook and then type everything up, and after I finished writing this and the next chapter I legit had to take a break for a few days before I could return to this. Even now after typing it up I'm gonna need another break, not as long, but this is definitely enough for one night for me.
> 
> At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it, I've honestly been looking forward to writing this, which sounds worse than it actually is, I've just had this bit of the story in mind since pretty much the beginning, so it's nice to finally get it out of my system.


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your ordeal in Professor Snape's office, your friends offer you comfort as you finally tell them what you've kept secret for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, and it contains a basic summary of everything that happened and was revealed in the last chapter, it's far less detailed, so a lot safer to read, if you didn't read the last chapter you really should read this, but if you did read the last chapter you should also still read this, this is the bit I wrote to feel a little better after writing the last chapter, think of it as aftercare.

You didn’t want anyone to see you, so you cast the disillusionment charm on yourself and climbed up to the seventh floor, pacing back and forth three times in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy you slipped inside a cozy room with big poofy chairs, a plethora of soft blankets, and a single table by the door with a paper, quill, and ink. You jotted down a note for your friends and it folded itself up into a paper airplane and left the Room of Requirement.

A few minutes later Haley, Ginny, and Abbie entered.

Abbie barely glanced at you before grabbing one of the warm blankets and wrapping it around your shoulders, pulling you into a hug. You allowed yourself a moment to hug her back before pulling away and looking at the floor.

“What happened?” Haley asked.

“There's something I haven’t told you guys. And I know we agreed no more secrets, but I promise it isn’t something that involves any of you or Tom.” you sighed, “It’s something… something I didn’t want  _ anyone _ to know about me.”

“So, why are you telling ups?” Ginny asked.

“Because-” you blinked, surprised to find tears in your eyes, “Because Snape just cast legilimens on me and saw… saw everything, and I’ll be damned if he knows something this personal about me that my best friends don’t.”

“Okay.” Abbie said, “Why don’t we all sit down?” She guided you to a group of sofas and your friends sat separately from you, recognizing your need for breathing room.

“Before we start I need you to promise me- _ promise me- _ that you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone outside this room. It’s nothing dangerous, I just- I just-”

“We promise,” they said and you gave a grateful smile before you hand to look down at your lap.

“It has to do with why I’m in England- at Hogwarts- with my aunt.” your vision blurred with tears, and you forced the words out of your mouth.

“My family is dead.” silence, “Four years ago three Death Eaters came after my mother. They wanted her dead- wanted all of us dead because she married my dad.

“One of them was my biological father. I don’t know the whole story, I doubt anyone does.

“They killed everyone, and then I lost control. I don’t know what spell I used, or if it even was a spell. All I know is I was the only survivor.”

They didn’t say anything. There was nothing  _ to _ say. They simply rose one at a time, and hugged you, all four of you sinking into the sofa together.


	8. Thestrals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first lesson with Professor Snape and learn more about the things pulling the stagecoaches.

“I don’t like it,” Abbie said for the thirteenth time that Saturday.

“I told you, Abbie, it’ll be fine,” you said, forcing yourself to eat another bite of toast. You were trying to eat to make it seem like you were fine, but your stomach was in knots, and each bite of food made you want to hurl as it fell like a stone into your gut.

“Besides, Snape is teaching me how to defend myself  _ against _ the Dementors. I f the Dementors are bringing up all of my worst memories then whatever Snape is teaching me has to be the opposite of that, right?”

“But you don’t  _ know _ that!” Abbie said.

“Haley, you’re with me on this one, right?” you asked.

She shook her head, “I have to agree with Abbie. We thought you’d be fine last time and look how that worked out.”

“But I’ll be learning a new skill that could serve me well later in life  _ and _ on my exams,” you said, trying to appease to her logical side.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, “Ginny, what do you think?”

“I’m with you two, I don’t think anything good can come from this.”

“Ha!” Abbie exclaimed, slapping her hand on the table, “Three against one!”

“This isn’t a democracy.” you said, “And we’re in  _ Scotland _ ! We aren’t voting on this. This is  _ my _ choice. I’m going, and that’s final.”

Haley and Ginny looked to Abbie, ‘Fine, but we’re going with you.”

“Only if you wait out in the hall.”

“We’ll bring glasses to listen at the door, and if we hear  _ anything _ fishy we’re going in there.”

“Then it’s settled, but I’m warning you, you’re going to get bored, and I don’t want Professor Snape seeing you, got it?”

They all nodded their heads and you pushed your plate away, standing up with a sense of finality.

In the dungeon your friends stood around the corner from Snape’s classroom while you knocked on the door, “Enter.” he called, and inside you found him next to an enormous stack of books on one of the front desks.

“I want you to start by familiarizing yourself with Dementors and the defense against them.” He said without any prelude.

“And what exactly  _ is _ the defense against them?”

“The Patronus Charm. When cast correctly it summons a Patronus, a guardian that can shield you from dementors. A Patronus is a projection of everything Dementors feed upon- hope, happiness, the desire to survive- but it cannot feel despair, so Dementors cannot harm it.

“It is an exceedingly difficult spell that even full wizards have trouble casting, but I believe you may be able to cast a non-corporeal Patronus, enough to keep you safe from any Dementors you may come across here at Hogwarts.”

“What makes a Patronus non-corporeal?”

“A corporeal Patronus takes shape in the form of an animal, and is different for every caster, while a non-corporeal Patronus is more of a mist.”

“Can you summon one, sir?”

“Naturally.”

“May I see it?”

He considered you for a moment before drawing his want, “ _ Expecto Patronum.” _

A graceful, silver doe emerged from its tip, walking weightlessly along the floor, casting light over the room and stealing your breath away.

“She’s beautiful,” you said softly. Without thinking you reached out to touch it, stroking a finger down her nose. It felt strange, something like touching a ghost, but instead of being freezing cold and wet it was cool and comforting, and then it vanished.

“Begin reading,” Snape said, going to sit at his desk, picking up a stack of papers you recognized as one of your reports.

You grabbed the first book off the stack, drew a notebook and pen from your bag, and started taking notes.

***

When you’d been excused you gathered your things, pausing before you left, “Professor, I was wondering if I might have permission to leave the castle to gather ingredients?”

He raised an eyebrow at you, “You gather your own ingredients?”

“When I can, I did it a bit last year, before the castle got shut down, and there are a few places I’d like to get a look at before it gets any colder.”

“Very well.” Snape withdrew a quill and ink, writing you a note, “This will last you through the year, you may leave the castle during daylight hours  _ only _ .”

“Yes, sir, thank you.”

“You are to report on everything you gather, I’d like to gauge your skills in identifying wild ingredients.”

“Yes, sir,” you said, turning to leave.

“And (Y/L/N)?”

“Yes?”

“Tell your friends that if they want to listen in on your lesson I suggest they come in next time.”

Your cheeks flushed red, “Yes, sir.” you said, eager to get out of the classroom.

“What happened? We couldn’t hear anything!” Abbie said as you rounded the corner from Snape’s door.

“I  _ told  _ you  you’d be bored.” you said, “He’s just having me read up on Dementors and Patronuses.” you held up the book he’d given you as homework, “Halfway through he had me stop and we spent the rest of the time on potions. And for the record you three need to work on your stealth, he knew you were outside the door the whole time.”

“Oh,” Abbie said, blushing slightly.

“However, I did manage to get us a free ticket out of the castle whenever we need it so you don’t get cabin fever like last time.” you said, holding up the note, “C’mon, let’s take a walk and I’ll tell you everything I learned.”

***

The next day you rose early, dressing practically and grabbing Snape’s note, slipping out the back and going down to Hagrid’s hut, Ink at your heels until his paws hit the wet grass and you had to carry him.

You were a long way from casting a Patronus, but you’d read Dementors don’t have any effect on animals, so your current plan was to keep Ink between you and any Dementors you might stumble upon.

It wasn’t much, but it was the best thing you could think of, and if an invisibility cloak wasn’t good enough to hide from a Dementor you weren’t even going to try a disillusionment charm.

Your timing was perfect so you reached Hagrid’s yard as he was letting Fang out.

“Morning Hagrid,” you said, giving a wave.

He squinted at you and as you neared you realized how clearly hungover he was and your stride faltered, “Should… I come back later?”

“No, no, yer fine, I was just about ter make a cuppa tea, would yeh like ter join me?”

“Sure.”

Hagrid stepped aside and you walked in, looking around the cluttered hut and setting Ink down as Hagrid whistled. A moment later Hagrid’s big scaredy-cat boarhound, Fang, came in, going straight for you, and you knelt, scratching his ears while Hagrid stoked the fire and put the kettle on.

“I heard what happened in your first class. Are you okay?”

“Aye, I had a night o’ feelin’ bad fer meself, now I’ve just got ter face whatever happens next.

“Spect it’s a record, don’ reckon they’ve ever had a teacher who lasted on’y a day before.”

“You’ve been fired?!” you asked, stunned.

“Not yet,” Hagrid said miserably, “But it’s only a matter o’ time after Malfoy…”

‘Oh, please, with all his moaning and carrying on? He’s faking it, and I guarantee Madame Pomfrey will have given him a clean bill of health, just ask her, and there’s no way on earth they can find fault with her, the woman could give Jesus a run for his money as a healer.”

“School gov’ners have bin told. They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one on flobberworms or summat… Jus’ thought it’d make a good firs’ lesson’s all.”

“You were eager to prove yourself and thought your students would be more competent. You’ve got a class full of eyewitnesses, and if anyone wants to take you to court there’s a million ways to doubtlessly prove your innocence.”

“I ‘preciate your confidence, but I don’ think the authorities will see it tha’ way.”

Hagrid set two massive mugs of tea down on the table and you sat, adding in sugar while he put several lumpy cookies on a plate.

“Anyway, I s’pose I ought ter take yeh ter see the Thestrals now, ‘fore I get sacked.”

An idea struck, “I know, why don’t you teach me about Thestrals the way you’d teach a class?”

Hagrid brightened a little at that, going to grab a book while you picked up one of the cookies, finding it hard as a rock when you tried to eat it and instead dunked it into the tea to try and soften it.

Hagrid plunked down a copy of the Monster Book of Monsters down in front of you. You stroked along its spine and Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows at you.

“My friend Abbie figured it out. She’s a Hufflepuff.”

“Ah,” Hagrid said, telling you which page to turn to and launching into a lesson while you had your tea.

Once you’d finished he grabbed a bucket and filled it with meat from the icebox, leading you into the forest.

The last time you’d been in the forest you’d been helping to clear Hagrid’s name and had nearly been eaten by giant spiders, “How deep are we going?” you asked, less than eager for one to spot you after you’d set their nest on fire, even if you  _ were _ with Hagrid.

“Don’ worry, they’re not far,” Hagrid assured you and you relaxed a little, allowing yourself to enjoy the forest in the daytime, occasionally pausing to pick ingredients and put them in your bag.

After a few minutes, you came to a clearing with several Thestrals milling about.

Hagrid gave a shrill whistle, and the Thestrals eagerly moved forward as he pulled meat from the bucket to start feeding them.

“If they eat meat doesn’t that make them predators?”

“Technically yes, but this is the school’s herd, they’ve been more or less domesticated fer years now Yeh wan’ ter feed one?”

“Umm…” you said hesitantly.

“I know they look a bit intimidating, but you have my word they won’ hurt yeh. Why don’ yeh star with her?” he pointed to a young mare, “She’s pregnant, should be givin’ birth around this time next year.”

“Okay.” you rolled up your sleeves and Hagrid gave you a juicy hunk of meat.

You held it out for her, and she happily trotted over, gave the meat a sniff, and then scarfed it down, allowing you to scratch behind her ears. Her skin was smooth and hair-free, a texture reminiscent of bone, odd but not unpleasant.

“She’s actually kind of pretty. What’s her name?” you asked, looking up at Hagrid.

“Kali.”

“Kali,” you repeated, smiling at her as she trotted away.

“See? Nothing ter fear, an’ don’ go listenin’ ter no rumors, they aren’ bad luck.”

“Can I come see them again?”

“Sure yeg can,” Hagrid said with a smile.

You helped him feed the rest of the Thestrals before walking back to his hut, collecting Ink, wishing him luck with the Hippogriff, and recommending a potion for his hangover, spending the rest of the day actually collecting potions ingredients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact a few years back my aunt got us a copy of The Unofficial Harry Potter Cookbook, I believe the book got discontinued due to copyright infringement, but I happen to have the recipe for rock cakes, have been making them for years, and they're surprisingly good, so, if you're interested, here it is;
> 
> 2 cups all-purpose flour  
> 1/2 cup granulated sugar  
> 1 teaspoon cinnamon  
> 1/4 teaspoon salt  
> 1 stick (8 tablespoons) cold butter, cut into chunks  
> 1 large egg  
> 1/3 cup whole milk  
> 1 cup raisins (optional)
> 
> Preheat the oven to 350 F and grease and flour a large cookie sheet. Combine the flour, sugar, baking powder, cinnamon, and salt in a large mixing bowl. With your fingertips, rub the butter into the dry ingredients until the mixture reaches the consistency of wet sand.
> 
> Beat the egg together with the milk and pour it into the flour-butter mixture. Fold it together using a spatula to form a stiff dough. Fold in the raisins. Drop dough by rounded tablespoonfuls 2 inches apart on the prepared cookie sheet.
> 
> Bake for 25 minutes or until the bottoms are golden, rotating the pan midway through baking.
> 
> Makes 12
> 
> For rock-hard cakes like Hagrid's, just bake them for too long and eat them a week later at your own risk!
> 
> Not sure if I can get in trouble for this, but whatever, give them a try and let me know what you think!


	9. The Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn of Professor Lupin's first lesson and witness Professor Snape's petty retaliation, even if you don't know the full meaning.

Thursday morning at breakfast you caught the paper from your aunt’s owl and began reading while Abbie slept on your shoulder, mentally making a note to slip a Babbling Beverage into Malfoy’s tea as he went on with his arm wrapped in bandages.

“Oh no." you said, reading the front page.

“What is it?” Haley asked, flipping through a few letters Athena had delivered.

Your eyes flicked to Abbie, and she gave a little snore, “Black’s been spotted.”

“Really?” Ginny asked, and you handed her the paper, grabbing some fruit and stuffing it in your bag for when Abbie inevitably got hungry later.

“It’s a muggle sighting, but that’s not far from here,” Haley said, reading over Ginny’s shoulder.

“D'you think he’s coming here?” You asked, wrapping some bacon and sausages in a napkin.

“If he does the Dementors will catch him.” Haley said, though she didn’t sound confident, “Wake her up, we’ve got class.”

***

At lunch, your roommates flagged the four of you down and you made a beeline for the Slytherin table.

“Did you hear what happened?” Eliza asked before you even sat down.

“I’m guessing we don’t,” you said, sitting down and plating up.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I know why we’ll need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher next year,” Eliza said.

“Just tell them,” Mia said, rolling her eyes.

“You’re ruining the suspense!” Eliza said, turning back to you as if there’d been no interruption, “Cold. Blooded. Murder.”

Mia rolled her eyes again, “Lupin’s first class was a Boggart.”

You, Abbie, and Ginny looked at Haley, but she shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s a creature that turns into your greatest fear,” Gracie explained.

“Like Pennywise?” Abbie asked, and was met with three confused stares.

“They’re purebloods, they don’t know who Stephen King is.” you said, “Go on.”

“Well,” Grace continued, “to defeat a Boggart you use the Riddikulus Charm, which turns it into something funny. Then you have to laugh at it.”

“Okay…” Ginny said.

“First up is that Longbottom kid, y’know?” Eliza said.

“Ugh, yes.” Abbie groaned, “He’s always losing that toad of his. It drives me crazy!”

“Right, so Longbottom is  _ terrified _ of Snape,” Mia said.

“What happened to the Boggart?” you asked.

Eliza pause, snickering behind her hand, ‘Neville changed him to being dressed in his Gran’s clothes!”

“What, that’s it?” Haley asked.

“Oh, no, this charm definitely earned its name.” Mia said, “Someone  _ drew _ it, and they’ve made about a million duplicates.”

“I heard those Weasley twins wallpapered Snape’s office door with them,” Gracie said.

“ _ Please _ tell me you have one,” you said eagerly.

Eliza, now snickering uncontrollably, reached into her pocket and withdrew a roll of paper, and handed it to you.

Your friends crowded around you as you unfurled it and you immediately gave a loud, involuntary snort.

The picture was actually quite detailed, depicting Snape in a short loop of snearing, then he stumbled, and was suddenly wearing a long, lace-trimmed bright green dress, a fox fur scarf, a big hat topped with a stuffed vulture, with a bright red handbag on his arm.

All seven of you cracked up laughing over the picture.

“You’re absolutely right, Eliza,” you managed, “Merlin’s beard that Neville kid had better check his wardrobe and make sure the  _ real _ Snape doesn’t pop out of it to hex him.”

“Look out!” Mia hissed, grabbing the paper and shoving it under the table, and you did your best to keep a straight face as Snape entered the Great Hall, going to sit at the teacher’s table.

“I can’t-” Eliza choked, grabbing some food and running out of the Great Hall. The rest of you followed her lead, breaking down as soon as the door closed, huddling together laughing so hard you were crying, your fists full of cookies and rolls.

***

That Saturday you spent an hour staring at the picture until you’d numbed yourself to it before making your way to Snape’s classroom, and finding a cauldron where the books had been last time, Snape standing next to it.

“Is there a potion that can help with Dementors, sir?” you asked, setting your bag down.

“No, today you will be learning a new potion. Very complex, but I’m sure you’ll manage. Tell me, what do you know of the Wolfsbane Potion?”

“Uhh, let’s see…” you thought for a moment, “Invented by… Damocles Belby, and is used to keep a werewolf sane during the full moon.”

“And do you know its ingredients?”

“Not by memory, sir.”

“Very well.” he began listing off ingredients and you hurried to fetch them, following his directions for brewing, carefully measuring, stirring, and timing for the next few hours until casting the final spell, the liquid turning pale and giving off bitter smelling faint blue smoke.

“Is that… correct, sir?” you asked nervously.

“Flawless.” Snape said, almost sounding a little disappointed, “Fetch a flask and bottle it up.” he said, starting to clean up.

Once every drop was bottled, and the cauldron and ingredients were all cleaned up and put away Snape gave you the potion flask.

“You are to deliver this directly to Professor Lupin, after which you are excused for the day.”

“Professor Lupin, sir?”

“Yes, he requires it for his… classes.”

“Should I give him the directions for stowing and usage?”

“That won’t be necessary. He’s very familiar with this particular potion.”

“Yes, sir,” you said, slinging your bag over your shoulder and picking up the flask.

“Oh, and (Y/L/N)?” Snape called as you opened the door.

“Yes sir?”

“Be very careful, breaking that flask could prove… hazardous.”

“Yes sir,” you said with a nod, shutting the door behind you.

***

Professor Lupin’s classroom was empty when you entered, the desks pushed towards the walls, a single wardrobe in the center, rattling as something inside struggled to escape.

“Professor Lupin?” you called, cautiously moving closer to the wardrobe. Could he have locked himself in? Could he have locked someone  _ else _ in?

Without realizing it your hand was lifting up, reaching to turn the handle…

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

You jumped, nearly dropping the flask as you spun to find Professor Lupin standing in the doorway.

“Professor! I’m sorry- I didn’t- I mean- I thought-”

“There’s no need to apologize, you were only curious. How can I help you?”

“Professor Snape asked me to deliver this to you.” you said, holding out the flask, “He said you needed it for a class.”

Lupin’s brow furrowed as he took the flask, opening it up and looking inside, “Ah. I see, thank you for bringing this.”

The wardrobe rattled again, “Um, what  _ is _ in there?”

Lupin looked up from the potion, “A Boggart. I was using it to teach a class. Are you familiar?”

“I’d say everyone is after Thursday.” you bit your lip, looking at the wardrobe thoughtfully, “Can I try?”

“Pardon?”

“The Boggart, can I try the charm?”

“What year are you in?”

“Second, but I’m very advanced- Professor Snape is even teaching me the Patronus Charm.”

Lupin considered you a moment, “Alright, let’s see what you make of it. Do you know the charm?”

_ “Riddikulus.” _

“Very good. Draw your wand.”

You did, and Lupin walked up to the wardrobe, unlocking it with a flick of his wrist, and stepping back.

The wardrobe stopped rattling, and the door slowly creaked open, revealing nothing but darkness, and then emerging, drawing up to his full height, a Death Eater, mask identical to the one  _ he _ wore that night. A gloved hand reached up to remove it, revealing your face beneath.

You reached into the black robes, a malicious grin twisting your features as you drew your wand, aimed it at yourself, and in a decadent voice taking delight in your terror, “Crucio!”

***

You bolted up in a cold sweat, panting for breath as you looked around your dark dorm room at the sleeping forms of your roommates.

A dream, it had only been a dream.

You fell back against your pillows, catching your breath as you forced yourself to go over everything that had actually happened.

You’d gone to Lupin’s office, you’d given him the potions, and left. The third years had gotten rid of the Boggart on Thursday.

You went over it a few more times in yourbhead before getting up and dragging your suitcase out from under the bed, scratching ink’s ears where he lay on your bed, and climbed in, focussing on the movements of your hands as you brewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lupin being a werewolf is supposed to be hush hush (and if you don't like spoilers this is the wrong series for you) but let's be real Snape is exactly the kind of petty bitch who would do something like this, I mean for fuck's sake the man taught a lesson on werewolves the day after a full moon for a reason, and considering the class he was teaching included Hermione, and even if he is a dick to her I can definitely see him trying to hint that Lupin is a werewolf to any student he thought was smart enough to catch on.


	10. The Fat Lady's Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween at Hogwarts and after a delicious feast, a disaster is discovered at the Gryffindor dorms.

As the school year went on Professor Lupin’s class quickly became a favorite for pretty much everyone who wasn’t Draco and his pack of morons who were becoming less and less popular amongst the Slytherins, mostly because he was annoying, but partly because of Care of Magical Creatures.

After that first lesson, it had become the most boring class imaginable as Hagrid had lost all confidence in himself, now only teaching flobberworms, meaning the only interesting creatures you got to interact with were the Thestrals you helped Hagrid feed before breakfast each morning. You’d told your friends about the Thestrals, and had taken them with once, but none of them could see them so they didn’t come again.

Professor Snape was even more ill-tempered than before, giving detention to anyone he caught with one of the drawings, though your Saturday lessons were progressing nicely with both potions and getting through the Patronus reading, though you hadn’t gotten to anything quite as advanced as the Wolfsbane potion.

Then as October started Ginny had Abbie, Haley, and you at every Gryffindor Quidditch practice while another boy in your year, Colin Creevy, brought his own friends, so there was a bit of a Harry Potter fan club in the stands at every practice.

On Halloween day after you were finished feeding Kali some meat with pregnancy vitamins in it, you ran into Harry on your way to wash up.

“Oh, hey Harry, what are you still doing here? I thought it was a Hogsmeade weekend…” you paused at the sour look on his face, “Didn’t get permission, did you?”

“No.” he said miserably, “Not after what happened with my aunt, and I couldn’t get Fudge or Professor McGonagall to make an exception.”

“Why didn’t you forge the signature?”

Harry went stiff for a moment before slapping a palm against his forehead, “Well it’s too late now, McGonagall knows I haven’t got permission!”

“Don’t worry, Harry,” you said, wiping your hand on your pants leg before patting him on the back, “I’m sure there was some sort of charm on the permission slip to protect from forgeries.”

“You’re probably right.”

“You know, I’ve heard there’s this Inn in Hogsmeade that’s famous for this stuff called Butterbear. I’ve got a recipe and I bet I could make some if you want to try it.”

“Really?” Harry asked, cheering up a little.

“I’ll get the stuff from the kitchen, meet me at the Slytherin Dorms in an hour,” you said, going to get cleaned up before running up to the Room of Requirement for the recipe before finding the painting in front of the kitchens, tickling the pear to get in.

The house-elves inside were hard at work preparing the Halloween feast but were more than happy to give you the ingredients before you ran to meet Harry at one of the many hidden entrances to the Slytherin dorms, this one he’d seen you enter and exit the previous year while hunting down the Heir of Slytherin with Ron.

Your pace slowed, however, when you saw the worried look on his face, “What’s wrong?”

He looked around for eavesdroppers and you tapped a short sequence on the piano keys in the painting and it clicked open. You followed Harry inside and led him to your dorm where you slid your suitcase out from under the bed and climbed in, Harry shortly behind you.

“Shut the lid behind you!” you called up the ladder before clearing a space on a table and setting up to make the butterbeer.

“What is this?” Harry asked, looking around the space.

“My potions room. I do a lot of brewing and there isn’t enough space in the dorm for my equipment and books.”

Harry wandered over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book at random, “Mechanism and Theory in Organic Chemistry?”

“That’s a good one, really helped me flesh out my studies on Flobberworm Mucus.”

“You don’t get enough of Flobberworms in Care of Magical Creatures?”

“That’s what got me looking into it,” you said with a shrug.

“Do… you think Snape would be willing to poison someone to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Before I came here Professor Lupin invited me into his office for some tea, and Snape came in to give him a potion.”

“And he drank it?”

“Every drop. Snape wanted him to drink more tomorrow.”

“What did Professor Lupin say?”

“Said he was feeling under the weather and asked Snape to make it since it’s so complicated.”

“What did it look like?”

“Couldn’t really see, it was in a goblet, but it was smoking.”

“What color was the smoke?”

“Blue.”

You went cold, “There are a few medicines it could be, but no poisons I can think of.” you said casually.

“But what if he added poison to it?”

You shook your head, “Potions are delicate, adding even the most harmless ingredients can totally change the makeup, which in turn can alter hue and taste, if he requested the potion specifically Lupin would’ve noticed.”

“Then are there any poisons Snape would know that you don’t?”

“Oh most definitely, but Snape would have to be stupid to kill Lupin with a complicated potion.”

“Why?”

“It would be too obvious. He’s a potions master, and everyone could tell from that first night how much he hates Lupin, let alone now.”

“So how  _ would _ he do it?”

“Well, I can’t speak for Snape, but if it were  _ me _ I’d use something subtle and magic fee that can’t be easily traced.”

“Like what?”

“I’d use Succinylcholine. The body naturally produces a small amount of it so it isn’t usually tested for, and it breaks down so fast there wouldn’t be large traces to find, plus it mimics a heart attack so there’s an easy write-off for natural death.”

“Why do you _ know _ that?” Harry asked in alarm.

“I’m a Slytherin, Harry, half the school hates us, it’s a very common subject in the common room. This is done.” you poured two glasses of butterbeer and Harry eyed it warily.

“Will you relax? I thought we covered this last year, Slytherin doesn’t equal evil, and besides, most of the time the subject comes up because we’re trying to cheer up a Hufflepuff.”

“Does that work?”

“Yes, but not exactly in the way you’d think. Mostly it gets their mind off it as they talk us down from hypothetical murder. If they don’t talk us down that’s how we know it’s serious.”

“And then you  _ actually _ murder them.”

You laughed, “Maybe not quite  _ that _ extreme, but we have subtle ways to get revenge. I’m prone to a god Babbling Beverage.”

“Wait a minute… Draco at breakfast a few weeks ago was that-”

“A lady doesn’t sabotage and tell,” you said, making him laugh.

“What did he do?”

“The Dementor thing, remember?

“But I’m a Gryffindor.”

“You could’ve taken some of the heat off of yourself by telling everyone I fainted too, but you didn’t. I figured it was the least I could do.”

“Thanks,” Harry said with a little smile.

“Cheers.” you held your glass up and Harry clinked his against it, the pair of you enjoying the sweet drinks and the quiet moment.

***

The Great Hall had been beautifully decorated for the Halloween feasts with hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

“While you and your friends usually went to your individual tables for dinner you’d happily sat together at the Hufflepuff table, enjoying the delicious food and chatting amicably about Halloween traditions.

The feast finished with something of a performance by the ghosts, popping out of walls and tables to glide in formation, and Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost, had even done a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

Then, at the end of the evening as everyone left the hall Draco shouted through the crowd, “The Dementors send their love, Potter!”

And you couldn’t help but grin when an older Slytherin smacked him upside the head with a few scattered calls of, “Shut the fuck up, Malfoy.” and variants thereof.

“I don’t want to go to bed!” Abbie complained as students began splitting off to their dormitories.

“We can stay up a  _ little _ later, can’t we?” Haley asked, “I mean, it’s Halloween!”

“I’ve got a deck of Exploding Snap cards in my dorm if you guys want to play a few rounds,” Ginny suggested, and you joined the stream of students going up to the Gryffindor Tower, but the way up to the Fat Lady’s portrait soon became jammed with students.

Up ahead you could hear Percy forcing his way through the crowd, “Let me through, please. What’s the holdup here? You can’t all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I’m Head Boy-”

And then sudden chilling silence crept through the crowd, starting at the front before Percy in a sharp voice said, ‘Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.”

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked as you reached Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Abbie stood on her toes, but even she couldn’t quite see what had happened.

A moment later Professor Dumbledore swept toward the portrait, Gryffindors squeezing together to let him through.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer, you, Ginny, Haley, and Abbie right behind them.

“Oh, my-” Hermione gasped, grabbing Harry’s arm.

Abbie took a step back, covering her mouth, and Ginny and Haley had both gone pale.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been so violently slashed bits of canvas littered the floor, great chunks torn completely away. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying towards him.

"We need to find her," Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady. "

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

“What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead, he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily, adding, "Poor thing," unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves said, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. " Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black. "


	11. Weirdest Sleepover Ever

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts. "

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing... "

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," Professor Dumbledore said, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy shouted. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags.

“Ron, can we sleep near you?” Ginny asked as the four of you grabbed your own sleeping bags.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Ron said, and you followed the three of them into a corner to set up your bags.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Ron said.

“How long do you think he’s been on the grounds?” you asked.

“Who’s to say?” Haley asked, sitting on her sleeping bag and hugging her knees to her chest, “Couldn’t be too long, that newspaper story wasn’t very long ago, and he’s probably on foot.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," Hermione said as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower. . . "

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," Ron said. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise, he'd have come bursting in here. "

Hermione shuddered.

“Do you think he’ll try and get into the other dorm rooms? Or even in here?” Abbie asked scaredly.

“They’ll keep the Great Hall on lockdown. There’s nothing to worry about,” you said.

All around you, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," a Ravenclaw said a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know. "

"Disguised himself, probably," a Hufflepuff fifth year said.

"He could've flown in," Dean Thomas suggested.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermione asked crossly.

"Probably," Ron said, "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," Hermione said. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered. . . "

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, it almost felt like you were sleeping outside.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. You watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from  your little group who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy asked in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir. "

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow. "

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently, she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore  her. "

You heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. You kept still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either. "

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched. . . "

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger. "

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" Snape asked.

You raised your head very slightly off your arms to free your other ear.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next. "

You opened your eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to you, but you could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before- ah- the start of term?" Snape asked, barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

"I do, Severus," Dumbledore said, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems _almost impossible_ that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," Dumbledore said. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete. "

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster. "

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

You glanced sideways at Haley, Abbie, and Ginny, then to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.


	12. Your New Career as a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As problems grow in the castle people turn to you as a doctor/ therapist/vet...

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black the next few days, and with the theories, and rumors flying around, Black was turning into an urban legend more than an escaped convict, and it seemed the one good bit of news was that your lessons with Snape had progressed far enough you could now produce a silver mist of a Patronus that Snape declared could, in fact, shield you against a Dementor, but you were having trouble holding on to happy memories of your family when all you could think about was what the Dementors brought up for you.

Ginny started keeping a few clothes in your trunk and climbing into your bed at night, while the lot of you avoided the Gryffindor common room at all costs, none of you wanting to deal with the Gryffindor’s new portrait, the only painting willing to replace the Fat Lady, a rather useless knight, Sir Cadogan, and his utterly unimpressed fat little pony, who spent most of his time challenging people to duels and thinking up ridiculous passwords that were changed twice a day, and generally acting like a washed-out drill sergeant, and while all of the Gryffindors were miserable with the new portrait the person you most felt for was Harry.

He was being watched so closely it’d put most prison wardens to shame, with teachers finding excuses to walk along corridors with him, barely being allowed out of the castle at all, and even then having a concerned Ron and Hermione with him at all times, and sometimes even a teacher then as well, and Percy Weasley (who you suspected was under Mrs. Weasley’s orders) tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog.

As he’d told you the only place he  _ didn’t _ feel like he was on a slide under a microscope was when you made him butterbeer in your case, which had become a regular thing, and took roughly an hour for him to lose his tails long enough to slip through the hidden passage to the Slytherin dorms.

“McGonagall even wanted me to stop going to Quidditch practice!” He ranted one day.

“No way, is she going to make you?”

“No, but that’s probably just because she’s a huge Quidditch fan and wants to see Gryffindor win the cup. Now Madame Hooch has to supervise every practice. All because everyone thinks Black is after me.”

“Do  _ you _ think he’s after you?”

“I don’t know, why would he be? No one will tell me.”

You thought about what your aunt had told you about Black’s crimes the last time she’d gotten wine drunk, feeling a little guilty knowing the reasoning and not telling him.

“I heard someone say he was a Death Eater. Maybe he wants revenge for killing Voldemort.”

Harry blinked, “You say his name?”

You gave a shrug, “People aren’t quite as afraid of him in America, and it’s what my Mom always called him.”

“Still, I don’t see why anyone would think I’d go after him.”

“I mean, you’ve got a bit of a habit. Your first year you went after that professor, second was Tom and the Basilisk, now the threat against Hogwarts is Black. Can you honestly blame them for worrying?”

“I don’t know.” Harry groaned, “It’s just so- so-”

“Frustrating?”

“Exactly! If Black doesn’t get to me first I’ll be suffocated by everyone trying to keep him away from me.”

“Here.” you walked over to one of the shelves and removed the now empty box that used to hold your chemistry equipment, “It’s smaller than this space, but you can comfortably hide in it if you need a minute and can’t find me. But, if you ever want Butterbeer my case is always open to you.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, taking the box, “Will you need it back at the end of the year?”

“Nah, that’s what I have this for.” you gestured around “C’mon, we’d better get back before they send the Dementors after you.”

***

Of all the people you expected to sit down across from you at breakfast Friday morning Ron Weasley wasn’t even on the list, “Um, you know this is the  _ Slytherin _ table, right?”

“Ginny told me you’re good with potions.”

“I’ve brewed a thing or two in my time, what’s up?”

“Do you know anything about medicine?”

“You need a Pepperup Potion?”

“Not me, it’s my rat, Scabbers.” he said, pulling a rather sickly looking rat from his pocket and handing him to you, “Hermione’s got this bloody cat and he’s got it out for Scabbers! He was already feeling grey and now he’s even worse!”

“How old is he?”

“He’s been in the family for twelve years, Percy had him before me.”

You peaked into the rat’s eyes and felt for his breathing, “He’s missing a toe, is the cat responsible?”

“No, he’s always been like that.”

“Well, I’m not exactly an expert in medicine, have you talked to Madame Pomfrey?”

“She says she takes care of  _ humans _ , not rats.”

You handed Scabbers back, “I can think of a couple of potions off the top of my head that might help, let me do some research in the library and I’ll get back to you, you might want to check if Mr. Filch uses any sort of rat poison around the castle, and for now I’d say watch his diet, fruits and veg, whole wheat, and I’d say very lean cooked meats like liver. D’you know where the kitchens are?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ron said, sounding a bit disappointed as he stood.

“And Ron?” you dug a small bottle out of your bag, “Give him a couple drops of this. It’s sleeping draught, set him up in a desk drawer or something, some good rest can work wonders. I’ll have more for you by tomorrow.”

“Thanks, (Y/N), it means a lot.”

“Any time.”

Ron left just as Ginny and Haley arrived, dragging Abbie along behind them, sitting her down next to you where she immediately slumped against your side, resting her head on your shoulder and dozing.

“You know, on one hand, I feel like we should get you an espresso machine, but on the other hand I am genuinely terrified of what you’d be like on espresso,” you said, already putting food in your bag.

“I tried espresso in Italy.” Abbie said, “It’s all talk.”

You shared a concerned look with Ginny and Haley.

“Abbie, are you getting enough sleep?” Haley asked.

“Sure I am,” Abbie said, stifling a yawn.

Haley looked at you.

“Abbie,” you said firmly, “tell us the truth, what's going on with you? You weren’t like this last year. Do I need to talk to your prefect? Because I will, and then my next move will be your roommates.”

“No, don’t,” Abbie said, hanging her head.

“It’s okay, Abbie,” Ginny said, taking one of Abbie's hands, “We’re your friends, you can trust us.”

I don’t know what it is, I just haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“Do you want me to make some more sleeping draught?”

“No, I have plenty, and when I do take it I sleep like the dead, but I just don’t feel rested when I wake up, and when I don’t take it all I have are nightmares.”

“Have you been in close proximity to the Dementors?” you asked.

“It’s not that, at least not entirely, it was the same in Italy, but it’s just been getting worse and worse.”

“Is there anything that helps?” Ginny asked.

“On the really bad nights I sneak into (Y/N)’s room, then I don’t have nightmares for the rest of the night.”

“I’ll talk to your prefect, you can start sleeping in my bed every night and I’ll start doing some more research into sleeping draughts. In the meantime don’t take any more.”

“So, what, all three of you are just gonna stay in (Y/N)’s bed every night?” Haley asked.

“You wanna join us?” Abbie asked, trying to sound like her usual perky self, “It’ll be like a slumber party every night!”

Haley blinked at her for a second and then shrugged her shoulders, “Eh, what the hell? It could be fun.”

***

Professor Lupin wasn’t in his classroom as you took your seats.

“My lesson with Snape is after the Quidditch match tomorrow, I could ask him a couple questions.” your friends traded looks, “What?”

“I’m grateful you’d be willing to ask, but it’s just… after what he did to you…” Abbie trailed off, looking down at her lap.

“Oh, right,’ you said, the memory hitting you like a punch to the gut, “Well, I’ll just say it’s for me. No use revisiting what he’s already seen firsthand.”

“Think he’ll know you’re lying?” Ginny asked.

You shrugged, glancing back when the door opened and doing a double-take seeing Snape enter, sweeping up to the front of the classroom and haughtily looking over the students, almost daring someone to question his place there, and after a beat of silence, he began taking roll.

“Speak of the Devil,” Haley muttered.

“What’s he doing here? Where’s Professor Lupin?” Ginny asked in a low whisper.

“How should I know?” you asked.

“Ask,” Abbie said.

“Why me?”

“You’re his favorite.”

“I am not!” you whispered indignantly.

“Then you’re the least likely to get hexed for asking,” Ginny said.

“You glanced around the room and realized every student kept looking at you, then back to Snape.

With a little sigh, you waited for Snape to finish with roll and raised your hand.

“Yes, Ms. (Y/L/N)?” he drawled lazily.

“Um, Sir, where’s Professor Lupin?”

“He says he is feeling too ill to teach today,” Snape said.

You didn’t even bother to look, you already knew everyone was looking at you and silently prompting you to ask, “What’s wrong with him?”

Snape’s black eyes glittered, “Nothing life-threatening,” he said, looking as though he wished it were,  “Now then, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-”

“Sir, we’ve been reviewing the various types of fae,” a Ravenclaw said, “We’re learning about fairy rings, and-”

“Be quiet.” Snape said coldly, and the girl sunk into her seat, “I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin’s lack of organization.”

“Better than Lockhart.” someone muttered and there were a few giggles interspersed around the classroom.

“Be that as it may,” Snape continued, “Lupin is hardly overtaxing you. You should be well versed in the fae, and any idiot who doesn’t know better than to cross a fairy ring gets what they deserve. Today we shall discuss…” he flipped through the book to the very last chapter, “werewolves. Turn to page 394.”

You could tell your classmates wanted you to question the sudden drastic advancement in study matter, but you were too busy digging in your bag, for both your textbook and the calendar you were keeping for astronomy.

“Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?”

You glanced at Haley, but she shrugged.

Tentatively a Gryffindor boy raised his hand, and Snape nodded at him, “Werewolves are bigger?”

“Are you asking or telling me, Mr. Rowe?” Snape asked.

Rowe flushed and lowered his hand.

“Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn’t even taught you the basic distinction between a werewolf and a true wolf? Honestly, what are we to do with a class of students who couldn’t recognize a werewolf if they saw one? I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…”

You sighed and raised your hand, “So how  _ do  _ you differentiate between a werewolf and a true wolf?”

“An excellent question, Ms. (Y/L/N), five points to Slytherin.”

You briefly considered setting yourself on fire but convinced yourself it wouldn’t be worth the bother. Snape’s preferential treatment towards his own house was well known through Hogwarts, but that didn’t make the glares from other students any less embarrassing.

You felt Abbie lace her fingers through yours and give a reassuring squeeze. You smiled gratefully at her, squeezing back and leaving your hands linked throughout the rest of the lesson, taking notes on werewolves from the textbook while Snape prowled through the classroom, criticizing the work you’d already done with Lupin.

“That is not even a  _ type _ of mushroom, did you just make up a word and hope no one would notice?”

“Are your ears clogged with wax or are you just stupid? The name is  _ Mab _ , the mafia isn’t running fairy courts…”

“Very poorly explained, do you even know what a changeling  _ is?” _

When the bell finally rang Snape held the class back, “You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It’s time somebody took this class in hand.

“How are we even supposed to  _ fill  _ two scrolls of parchment? It’s not that complicated a subject,” you said, sidestepping Oliver Wood explaining Quidditch tactics to Harry in the middle of the corridor.

“You know, I think I saw a book in the library about how werewolves interact with real wolves. We can probably stretch it with that.” Haley suggested.

“If this is what Snape would be like as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’d better pray they don’t run out of other candidates while we’re still in school,” Ginny said

“Is it just me or is Snape being really malicious towards Lupin- like  _ weirdly _ malicious? Abbie asked.

“No, you’re right, he wasn’t even this bad with Valentine’s last year,” you said.

“Merlin’s Beard I wish I hadn’t missed that,” Abbie said.

“Do you think it’s because of the Boggart thing?” Haley asked.

“I dunno, don’t you remember how Snape looked at the welcome feast?” Ginny asked.

“Do you think Snape’s racist?” you asked suddenly.

“Didn’t seem like it last year with all the attacks, why? Is Lupin Muggleborn?” Haley asked.

“Dunno.” you shrugged your shoulders.

“I mean he’s not  _ particularly _ mean towards Muggleborn students, he just hates anyone who isn’t in Slytherin,” Haley said.

“He isn’t like that towards Hagrid or Filch either, and there has to be plenty of Muggleborn or Half-Blood teachers,” Ginny said.

“Has he ever said anything during your lessons?” Haley asked.

You immediately thought of the Wolfsbane Potion, “No, he just tells me what to do and answers questions. Haley, can I see your astronomy calendar? I’m not sure I got this quite right.”

Haley handed you her calendar and you focussed on comparing the lunar dates while your friends continued debating.


	13. A Quidditch Match to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff faces Gryffindor in a Quidditch match, but things don't go according to plan.

Was that a bump or just another ridge? Was that there yesterday? No way, definitely a bump, it has to be, and- no, wait, that stallion has one too.

You deflated a little as Kali, finally bored of your attention, got up and walked away.

Hagrid said she wouldn’t start showing for at least another five months, but you couldn’t help but be excited. Hagrid promised to let you help with the pregnancy and birth, and you’d even been researching names in the library, but hadn’t come up with anything good.

With a sigh you climbed to your feet and grabbed your bag, looking up at the cloudy sky. The weather had been getting worse and worse, it had smelled like rain when you woke that morning and was already starting to come down, clouds rolling over the forest from the direction of the castle, which didn’t bode well for the Quidditch match later that day. You had to use the excuse of helping Hagrid feed the Thestrals in order to escape an over-excited Ginny and Collin before you killed them out of sheer annoyance, and had lingered in the clearing long after he’d gone off to fulfill his other duties.

Slinging your bag over your shoulder you started back towards the school as the rain started up again, eyes instinctively scanning the forest for things to harvest, but not finding much with the growing cold.

You were nearing the forest’s edge when you felt eyes on you, your stride faltering and your wand dropping from your sleeve to your hand, trying to remember all of the potential threats Hagrid had said could be found this deep into the woods but were surprised when your eyes met those of a mangy looking stray dog.

“Hello…” you said, putting your wand away. You thought of the dog you’d seen in London but pushed the thought away. There had to be hundreds of black dogs in the UK, there was no way this could be the same one, right?

You dropped to a crouch, holding your hand out to the dog, “Here boy, here boy.” you gave a whistle, your free hand digging in your bag for the food you’d put in there for Abbie out of habit that morning and finding a few sausages.

The dog flinched when you withdrew the napkin, but luckily didn’t run, “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. You hungry boy? I’ve got some yummy sausages. They’re cold, but the house elves made ‘em real good.”

His eyes perked with interest as you unfolded the napkin and he tentatively moved closer. You set the napkin on the ground and backed up a few feet, searching your bag again and coming up with a few rolls and some bacon by the time the dog had inched towards the sausages and scarfed them down.

“See? Yummy yummy.” you said, leaning forward to put everything on the napkin, scratching behind his ears while he ate, “That’s a good boy.” you felt around his neck, but didn’t find a collar, “Poor thing. How long have you been out here? You asked, stroking his side and feeling his ribs.

He moved closer, snuffling at your bag, “Sorry, boy, nothing in there but books and potion ingredients.”

He wrinkled his nose with a snort and backed away.

“You know, there’s a Quidditch match today. I bet I could get some snacks from the kitchens. The house-elves are always happy to feed a hungry stomach.”

He gave a cheerful bark and you couldn’t help but laugh, climbing to your feet and patting your thigh, “C’mon, the Quidditch stands aren’t much, but they’ll keep you out of the rain, at least.”

You felt bad for the poor dog as you fought your way through the rain and wind, the storm growing worse and worse, and you shed your jacket to cover him up after hiding him under the least used Slytherin stairs and used a shield charm going back up to the castle.

“Oi, (Y/L/N)!” someone called as you started for the kitchens, and you froze, turning to see a Slytherin Prefect, Deliah Achinoam, walking towards you, “What are you doing out in this weather without a coat?”

“I had one, but there was a Hufflepuff going out to the stands early, and they forgot theirs.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Delia said, shaking her head as she drew her wand, “Malfoy’s claiming he can’t play with his arm so now the Hufflepuffs are playing Gryffindor.”

“In  _ this _ weather?” you asked, outrage immediately rising.

“Tell me about it. They aren’t even lying well, everyone can tell they just don’t want to risk losing because of the weather. Now half the team hasn’t eaten because of their nerves, thought they’d have more time to prepare.” she waved her wand over you and you felt the rain evaporating, leaving you warm and dry, “Get yourself another coat, I’ll go warn the rest of the house to make sure the Hufflepuffs bundle up before going out.”

She walked away, muttering to herself, and you stopped by the Slytherin common room to grab Ink’s empty water dish, and a blanket from the public supply, folding it over your arm as you went to the kitchen to find the house-elves cleaning up after breakfast.

“Excuse me?” you called to the nearest elf.

“Yes, Miss?” she asked.

“Some of the Hufflepuff players didn’t eat this morning. I was hoping I could get something to leave in the changing room for after the match.”

“Oh, of course, Miss!” the elf said, cheerfully calling a few other elves to attention, and soon you were leaving the kitchens with two baskets bursting with sandwiches.

You left one for the Hufflepuffs, and then returned to the dog.

He ate until he could eat no more, lapping up the entire bottle of pumpkin juice you poured into Ink’s water dish, mournfully eyeing the leftover sandwiches.

“Don’t worry, boy, I have to return the basket, but I’ll leave these here.” you spread out a napkin to stack the sandwiches on, and cast  _ aguamenti _ into the bowl. You folded the blanket into a little bed and lay it out for him, shaking out your jacket before you put it back on.

Above you you could hear the stands filling up, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning with more food, I promise.” you scratched behind his ears again, and left to go find your roommates in the Slytherin stands.

The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had all mixed together in a mash of green and yellow, sharing umbrellas, and blankets. Abbie spotted you almost immediately, running over with an umbrella and a blanket over her shoulders.

“There you are! I was looking for you!”

“Sorry, got caught up with the Thestrals and lost track of time.”

“Kali still not showing?”

“I should probably stop paying so close attention.” you said, taking the umbrella and following Abbie over to an empty seat, wiping it off with your sleeve, “You know, a watched cauldron never boils.”

You sat and Abbie scooted close, draping half the blanket over your shoulders. You felt bad lying to her, but the last thing you wanted was Abbie sneaking a dog into the school. The Hufflepuffs were already Golden Retrievers, you didn’t need to add a jumpy, half-starved and most likely abused stray they’d have to keep secret into the mix, especially with the Dementors and Sirius Black paranoia.

The teams staggered onto the pitch, fighting against the heavy winds, and though you and everyone around you were cheering for Hufflepuff you doubted they could hear you over the loud gusts of wind and claps of distant thunder.

The captains shook hands and the teams mounted. Madame Hooch put her whistle in her mouth, and though you couldn’t hear it blow the teams took off.

It was hard to see what was going on, the umbrella blocked off a fair bit of the sky, and the low clouds kept the pitch dark, and even obscured some of the higher players.

Occasional flashes of lightning would jarringly illuminate the entire pitch like a camera in the dark, and though you did your best to follow the game it was pretty hopeless with the wind deafening your ears to the commentary.

For some reason, someone called a timeout and both teams huddled under shelter a minute, “What’s the score?” you shouted, and after a few minutes of muffled telephone the consensus seemed to be Gryffindor was up fifty points.

The teams marched back onto the pitch and you leaned out from under the umbrella to watch them ascend, but paused when you saw the shaggy dog sitting on the top row of seats, almost like he was watching the game.

“What are you doing?” Abbie asked, and you realized you were on your feet, the umbrella back in Abbie's hand.

“Uh- I wanna get a better view, you stay here.” and just like that you were climbing up to the empty top row, going towards the dog, but a bright flash and particularly loud clap of thunder made you flinch and he was gone, leaving you wondering if you’d imagined it.

“Wait up!” you turned to see Abbie fighting her way up to you.

“Harry!” you heard Wood’s anguished yell from the goalposts, “Harry, behind you!”

You found Harry in the sky the second before he flattened against his broom and dove, and you followed his trajectory to see the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Digory, pelting up the field, a tiny gold snitch between the two seekers.

Your heart gave a jolt of excitement, but in the next heartbeat, it was gone. Something strange was happening. You felt familiar cold creeping over you. The crowd went silent, and the wind, strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. For a moment you thought you’d gone deaf, but Abbie’s umbrella flew past you, and you turned to look at the pitch, the green being overtaken by what had to be at least a hundred Dementors, swarming over the field and swooping up like a suffocating black flood.

You went completely numb, the part of the hoard closest to you sensing you, and changing trajectory, headed straight for you. You stepped back, slipping on the wet bleachers and falling back in slow motion, the cloud of Dementors rising up before you, their cold dead hands reaching, reaching- and then- out of nowhere Abbie threw herself between you and the Dementors, her arms spread wide to shield you, the blanket still draped over her shoulders flapping like wings, hair blowing wild in the wind, her face unlike you’d ever seen it, fierce, protective, determined, a guardian angel defending you.

The world came back into focus in a rush and you bolted to your feet, drawing your wand and tucking Abbie behind you with a sweep of your arm.

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Silver mist shot from the tip of your wand, spreading like a shield before you, and the dementors parted away from it, driven away by the bright, beautiful light, and as they cleared you saw Harry plummeting from the sky.

You lurched forward, panic shooting through you, but Dumbledore was already running onto the field, he waved his wand and Harry suddenly slowed to a stop, landing softly on the ground, and Dumbledore whirled on the Dementors, furiously summoning several patronuses, their shapes hard to make out from so far away as they flew at the Dementors, banishing them from the pitch.

He made a stretcher appear and magicked Harry onto it, leading the floating stretcher up towards the castle as the stands broke into chaos.

“Is he- is he-” Abbie stammered.

“No, no I’m sure he’s fine, c’mon, let’s get you out of this rain.”

“But- that spell- what was that? It’s what Professor Lupin used on the train, isn’t it? Is  _ that _ what Snape has been teaching you?”

“Abbie, I promise I’ll answer all of your questions, but let’s get inside before we catch pneumonia.” You took her hand, joining the massive crowd of students surging out of the stands, being herded up to the castle by the teachers.

You and Abbie huddled together, sharing her blanket as you ran for cover, but the second you stepped through the door a hand caught your arm, pulling you away from Abbie, who instinctively dropped the blanket and grabbed your other arm, freezing when she realized who she was playing tug o’ war with.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her and she went red but didn’t release your arm, looking to you for a decision, “I’ll find you at the Hufflepuffs’ after party.” you said, and she gave a nod, hesitantly releasing you and picking the blanket up, while you followed Snape to the dungeons.

In his office, he surprised you by pulling a chocolate bar from a drawer in his desk and handing it to you before drawing his wand and drying both of you off.

“So.” he said, putting his wand away, “You were able to summon a Patronus against that many Dementors. Last week you were struggling to keep a mist up. What changed?”

“Abbie,” you said immediately.

“That would be Abigail Abbot?”

You nodded, “She- she put herself between me and the Dementors, and I just- I dunno, I just acted.”

There was a brief flash of what looked like sorrow in his eyes, and then sympathy and understanding.

“Professor, does this mean our lessons will be ending?” you asked hesitantly.

“Do you want them to?”

“No, sir.”

“Good, because there is still much for me to teach you, and after what I saw in the stands today I believe you may have what it takes to conjure a full Patronus.”

Your eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yes, let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo y'all know what this is! I'm definitely going to try and build up a friendship between reader and Sirius, and you're damn right that means feeding him! Honestly, Idk if it's just me, but if I see a half-starved critter my immediate instinct is to feed it!


	14. Puppy Charades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see the dog again and visit Harry in the hospital wing.

Normally after any Quidditch match where Hufflepuff played there was an enormous party in their common room, regardless of who had won as the Slytherins refused to let them be sullen after a loss, and kept up their spirits by celebrating how hard they’d worked in practice and in cheering on their team, even if Slytherin was the house to beat them no one was allowed to gloat about the victory unless they wanted the wrath of the rest of the house reigning down on them.

But this time the Slytherins were at a loss for what to do, Hufflepuff had won when Cedric caught the snitch, but everyone had seen Harry fall off his broom, and even though all of the Gryffindors agreed that Hufflepuff had won fair and square the Hufflepuffs still rallied for a rematch, but were denied, and though most of the Dementors went after either you or Harry they’d still had their effect on the crowd, so most of the students were sticking to their own common rooms, leaving the castle nearly as empty as it had been during last year’s attacks.

You’d stayed up the night after the match, and the next morning rose early, easily getting to breakfast before anyone else and shoving a bunch of food into your bad before slipping out to the Quidditch stands, not worried about the Dementors leaving their posts after how furious Dumbledore had been.

Ducking under the flap into the Slytherin stairs you found the blanket empty, as it had been after dinner, but the food you’d brought then was gone, and now you looked around for any other signs of the dog, whistling for him, and after a few minutes he tentatively stuck his head under the green and silver material covering the wooden supports, and your face broke into a wide grin, “There you are!”

He gave a little bark in greeting, wriggling his way into the stands and sniffing at your bag, wagging his tail eagerly.

“Hungry, boy?” you knelt, taking the bag off your shoulder and drawing out two bowls you’d gotten from the Room of Requirement, filing one with the various breakfast foods you’d grabbed, and the other with a thermos of warm pumpkin juice.

The dog went to town, and you scratched behind his ears while he ate everything you had in your bag, laying down on the blanket and letting you scratch his full belly.

“I’m going to need something to call you,” you said thoughtfully, “Fido?” He gave you a displeased look, “Bit cliche, I guess. Cerberus would be a cool name.” another look, “Not a fan?” 

You went through all the names you could think of, but he didn’t seem to like any of them, “C’mon, you gotta give me something here, this is getting hard!”

The dog sat up, thinking for a second before holding his paw out to you. You took it, “Shake?” he shook his head, “Paw, toes, bean toes, bean pads-” he barked and you blinked, “Bean pads?” no response, “Beans? Pad-” he barked, “Pad.” he took his paw back and set it on your shoe, “Pad… foot?”

“Bark!”

“Is that your name? Padfoot?”

“Bark! Bark! Bark!” he spun in a circle a few times, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, Padfoot it is.” he sat and you scratched behind his ears.

You got up, “I wish I could stay longer, but I gotta deliver a potion to a friend.”

He tilted his head curiously.

“His name’s Harry. He fell off his broom during the Quidditch match yesterday. I made him a potion to try and cheer him up, and my friend Ginny wants to make him cards, but don’t worry, I’ll be back after lunch with some more food.”

Padfoot gave a bark and wagged his tail, and you pet him again before leaving.

Ginny ended up being too shy to deliver the cards, so you took all four in to Harry while Haley and Abbie stayed in the hallway around a corner from the Hospital Wing with her.

“Hi, Harry,” you said, and he gave a non-committal sound, staring into a bag, “Um, so, we made you these.” he looked up as you held out the cards.

“We?”

“Me, Haley, Abbie, and Ginny, her’s is the singing one.” you held it up, pinching the card closed.

He took it, listening to the loud song loop once before setting it on the nightstand, needing to rest his fruit bowl atop it to keep it shut.

“Thanks.”

“So, how long are you in for?”

“Madame Pomfrey is keeping me the rest of the weekend,” he said, looking into the bag again.

“What is that?”

“Hm? Oh,” he held it open for you and you peeked inside, finding a collection of wooden splinters and broken straw.

“Is that… a broomstick?”

“My Nimbus.”

You winced, “Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry. What happened to it?”

“Wind blew it into the Whomping Willow after I fainted,” he said bitterly.

“Well, it’s not a broom, but I did also bring you this.” you withdrew a bottle to hand to him, “Babbling Beverage, just in case Malfoy gets too unbearable. I can also slip it into his oatmeal if you can’t get close enough.”

“Did you faint?” he asked suddenly.

You considered telling him about the Patronus, but decided against it in case it sounded too much like bragging, “I almost did, but my friend Abbie put herself between me and the Dementors, got a nasty bruise where I slipped on the stands, though.” you half pointed to your back.

“You said before that you heard someone pleading when the Dementors attacked. Do you know who it was?”

You sat on the bed next to his, any false cheer leaving you, “My mother.” you said softly.

He looked up at you, “I could hear my mother too. The night she died. She was begging Voldemort not to kill me.”

You nodded, “I’ve been learning about Dementors. They suck out all your happiness, just leaving you with your very worst memories.”

“What-” Harry started, then seemed to think better of it.

“It’s okay, you can ask.”

He gave an apologetic look, “What is it for you?”

Your eyes dropped to the floor, “The night my family died.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“I don’t like people knowing. I’m sure you understand why.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

“Death Eaters came and-” you stopped short, fighting off the wave of emotion that threatened to overcome you.

“How old were you?”

“Eight.”

“But, I thought after Voldemort…”

“They aren’t all in Azkaban. Some made bargains with the Ministry, some were never found out, some managed to avoid capture.”

“Were you in America when it happened?”

“They came after my mother because she was a pureblood and married a No-Maj. I guess they found out about her bloodline leading back to Slytherin.”

“Were they arrested?”

“I killed them. Don’t remember how, I just lost control and… Harry, believe me when I say I understand, maybe better than anyone, what you’re going through. Our reactions to the Dementors don’t make us weak. They make us human.”

You stood, “My friends are waiting, sorry again about your broom.”

Harry looked up as you started to leave, “(Y/N)?”

You paused, looking back at him, “Yeah?”

“I- thanks.”

You smiled softly, “Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know it's kind of stupid, but how could I not call him Padfoot? And this is the only way I could think to get the reader to that name.


End file.
